Desert Rose
by Lady Kaiba
Summary: This is the story of a Pharaoh, how his life was saved by his soul mate...and the hidden secret about Pharaoh Yami's family...A threat from two enemies is at hand. What happens when one of your enemies is of your own blood? RR! YY, RB.
1. Pharaoh of Egypt

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1~ Pharaoh of Egypt  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The shorter-than-average pharaoh paced back and forth in front of his throne. "Pharaoh, the caravan will be leaving in three days and returning a week from today." A councilman said. "Yes, I know. I'll be ready to go by then." The Pharaoh said. "Yami, must you go like this? I fear that you will be discovered and killed while you are on your journey!" his advisor said, walking up. Yami stopped pacing and sat in his throne. "Seto," he said strongly, "Traveling as a peasant in a caravan is safer then traveling through the desert with guards and royal clothing. I'll be just fine, and I'll have three of the Magi with me. They, too, shall look like peasants."  
  
Seto bowed. "Yes, Pharaoh. Now I see that you are safer this way." Yami nodded. "Mm." A short, trembling man cleared his throat and stepped up. "Your order of business is to meet with the General of the Roman army and have him sign the treaty of alliance." He said shakily. Yami nodded and inwardly rolled his eyes at that man's ignorance. What kind of pharaoh wouldn't remember about his own treaty? "Where is the treaty?" the man shakily handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Seto, who gave it to Yami.  
  
Yami unrolled it and skimmed it over. He rolled it back up and handed it back to Seto. "Are today's affairs done?" he asked. "Yes, Pharaoh. You may retire. We will continue tomorrow." Seto said. Yami stood and walked out of the room and down the many halls to his guarded room. He pushed the giant doors open and walked into the room, the guards closing it behind him. Yami sighed and stripped himself of his jewelry and robes, climbing into the silk sheets of his king size bed. He lay, staring at the canopy above, before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami shot up in his bed breathing hard, a thin line of cold sweat covering his skin. "A nightmare?" he asked himself, eyes wide. "A premonition," a female voice said. He turned toward his doors and saw a tall woman. She walked over to his bed, her long black hair flowing behind her and a part of it over her shoulder, mixing with her off-white Egyptian robe. She sat down in front of him and continued, "of a young beauty that shall enter your life very soon. You will feel for him what you have never felt for anyone before." She said. Yami stared at her. "How did you know of that?" he asked.  
  
She bowed her head respectfully to him, then looked back into his eyes. "I am your sorceress, Pharaoh; therefore I am linked to you. I see what premonitions you see." She said. "Tell me, what does this young beauty look like?" she asked. "If you saw it, don't you know?" She smiled. "No, Pharaoh. I may know of your premonition, but it is not as clear to me as it is to you."  
  
Yami closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back up to her. "All I saw were his eyes. Big and beautiful, shining with innocence and purity. They were rare, much like yours and my own." A smile formed on her lips. "What color are they?"  
  
"A beautiful shade of purple." Yami answered. She nodded. "Yes. Few Egyptians have rare eye colors. However, that is how you know who you are destined to be with." Yami stared into her golden orbs. "I don't understand. How can you tell?" he asked. "Dearest Yami, strange eye colors combined with dreams of pleasure or death signal that you are destined to be with that person." She explained.  
  
"I am glad that you are my sorceress, you are special and unlike anyone else." A small blush covered her cheeks at that. "Thank you, Pharaoh." Light entered the room and reflected in her eyes, making them a light gold, as the sun rose. "Saren, can I always come to you when I have problems? You are better then my advisor Seto." Saren nodded. "Always. My Pharaoh, please do not misjudge Seto. He is but learning to be an advisor. Like you, he is young and still inexperienced. He worries about you because it is his job."  
  
"It is no one's job to worry about me." Yami said. Saren shook her head. "No, Yami. Everyone who cares about you worries for your safety. If you were ever missing, or injured, we would all be in a panic." She stood and laid new robes in front of him. "Now, Pharaoh, it is time for you to dress and tend to the daily affairs." Yami sighed. "A break would really be nice." He muttered to himself. Saren giggled. "Pharaohs always deserve a break once in a while. Maybe you will get yours soon." She said. Yami shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
He pulled the robes on and walked over to a mirror. Saren placed her hands on his shoulders and made him sit on the small chair. She briefly combed through his hair, then placed the brush back on the table in front of him. "I can do this myself, Saren." She smiled and shook her head, the small charms on her headband clinking gently. "I'm going to do it today, Yami." She said. She buckled all of the necklaces and bracelets and placed the headband on him, the Senen eye resting on the middle of his forehead.  
  
She smiled at him in the mirror. "You are very beautiful today. Everyday." She said. Yami chuckled lightly. "You are just as beautiful, Saren. The only other person as beautiful as I."  
  
"So far." She added. Yami looked at her confused. "Did you forget about your young beauty already?" she asked. "No. His eyes will distract me all day if I don't forget, though." He said. They walked out of his room and down the halls. "Well, then I guess you'll not be concentrating at all today." She said with a smile. Yami glared at her as they walked into the throne room. They walked up to the throne and he sat down, Saren standing beside him.  
  
The guards looked confused by her presence. She smiled slightly. "My presence is necessary." She said simply, her voice echoing through the room. "Don't just stand around. What are today's affairs?" Yami asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the day arrived. Yami dressed in peasants clothes and was accompanied out of the palace by his disguised Magi and the others in the caravan. They climbed upon their camels and guided wagons out of the city and started on their way through the desert. ~*~*~*~  
  
After a week of negotiations, the caravan headed back. Yami had decided to allow one of the peasants ride his camel because he felt like walking instead, two Magi sticking close to him. He looked over his shoulder, becoming annoyed with them. Suddenly, arrow went flying into the caravan. Yami whirled around as he heard a scream. The young woman riding his camel fell to the desert sand. Yami ran over to her and felt for a pulse. He saw the arrow embedded in her side and broke it, gently rolling her over. "I'm. . .sorry. . . Pharaoh." She said quietly as she died.  
  
Yami placed her down and stood up. "Sir! You must stay low!" one of the Magi said. Yami looked at the man. Suddenly the man's eyes widened and he fell over on Yami. Yami caught him and lowered him down, staring at the arrow embedded in his back.  
  
Yami got up and began to run to another of his Magi, but fell backwards onto the sand. "Ah!" he cried out. He grasped the arrow that was embedded in his chest, close to his heart. He breathed hard then fell limp, passing out from the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Kaiba: That is it for now of my all new story!! I kind of have writers block for Lover of Death, so I decided to write this. Plus the idea has been bugging me for a while. Chapter 2 is in the making and will be longer, so don't expect it too soon!  
  
Yugi: Please R+R!!! ^____________^  
  
LK: Hey, Yug, did you have sugar for dinner?  
  
Yugi: Hehehe!! I found Yami's stash!!!!!!  
  
Yami: **folds arms across chest and puffs out cheeks angrily** You will pay for those, Aibou!!  
  
LK: Ooooooohhhhh!!! Never ever get into Yami's stash unless you wanna pay for it!! **pulls out a Hershey's chocolate bar and takes a big bite**  
  
Yami: **Looks at LK and glares hard while twitching** Is. That. MY. Chocolate. Bar?  
  
LK: **looks like a Ham Ham with bulgy cheeks** Pum. . .Pho. . . **swallows** I, uh, bought it today, yeah! That's right! I got it at the store!!  
  
Yami: The store WHERE? YOU have been inside all day!!  
  
LK: Uh . . .Jounouchi got it for me!! **sweat drop** DON"T KILL ME!!! **tosses chocolate bar and runs**  
  
Yugi: **watches while Yami runs after her with sennen eye glowing** **sweat drop** Yami-kun, she can't write the story if you kill her. . .  
  
Yami: **Freezes in mid step** Oh. . . .right. . .  
  
LK: **sweat drops and falls over backwards** Heh . . .look at all the flying chocolate bars!!!  
  
Yugi: . . . . She hit her head . . . . Again . . . 


	2. Desert Savior

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2~ Desert Savior  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three men came upon the massacre. They stopped their camels and got off. Two went to the nearest people, checking for survivors, while the shorter walked around people, clearly seeing that they were dead. He stopped at a young woman that looked to be around his age. A child lay dead beside her. "Who could have done this?" he asked. He suddenly spotted someone. The young man had an arrow embedded in his chest and another in his side. His chest rose slowly in gasping breaths, even thought he was unconscious.  
  
"Anyone?" asked one of the young men. The other shook his head. "All dead." He replied. "Over here!!" the shorter one yelled. The two young men ran over to him. "Help me get him on my camel." He said. The other two nodded and carefully picked up the young man. "Jou, this one too!" he said. The two young men gently placed him down and the second picked him up again. The first young man ran over to the shorter one.  
  
"This guy's alive?" he asked. The shorter one nodded. "Barely." He said. The first young man picked him up and carried him over to his own camel. The second young man held the unconscious young man while the shorter got onto the camel. He wrapped his arms carefully around him and the camel slowly got up. The three then continued on their way through the desert.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami groaned as he awoke. His head hurt, but not as much as his chest and side. He tried to sit up, but was gently forced back down by small, but strong, arms. His breathing came out in short painful gasps. "You should rest." A soothing male voice said. Yami felt something cool and wet placed onto his forehead. "You have a fever and are wounded badly." The young man said. Yami tried to take a deep breath, but winced.  
  
"Go back to sleep. If you rest enough, you'll feel better and you'll heal faster." He said. Yami mumbled something incomprehensible before falling back to sleep. The short young man watched as he slept, always replacing the rag with a fresh one. 'He's handsome.' He thought to himself, a light blush on his cheeks. 'I'm just glad that his injuries aren't too serious.' Reluctantly, he left his side to check on the other survivor next door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke up to the delicious smell of fish cooking. He opened his eyes and looked around. It took a moment for him to focus, but once he did he saw that he was in a comfy looking hut, big enough for a small family. He pushed himself up, the pain not yet gone, but less. He looked over to the fire and saw a short young man that resembled him. The young man noticed he was awake and looked over.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling. "Better." Yami said. "That's good." He turned back to the fire. "I hope you're hungry, I'm cooking two fish for us." He said. "Where am I?" Yami asked. "In my house."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"You are in a small desert village called Halay." He answered. The young man walked over with the fish on plates and sat down by Yami. "My name is Yugi." He said as he handed Yami the plate. Yami accepted it. "This smells good, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi blushed slightly. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells. I'm not a very good cook." He said. Yami took a bite and ate it. Yugi watched intently for his reaction. "This is wonderful!" he said. Yugi smiled widely. "Really?" Yami nodded. "Yes, really. My name is Yami." He said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Yugi said. Yami looked into his eyes. "I feel like I know you already." He said. Yugi shook his head. "I don't think so. I was born in this village and have never been to any of the cities, not even Cairo." Yami looked around the little hut. "It's nice here. Where's your family?" Yugi looked away for a quick moment. "They died. My mother when I was born, and my grandfather when I was ten." He said. "I'm sorry." Yami said sincerely, watching Yugi. "My mother died when I was born, also. I was raised by my father, he's dead now, thought." Yami said.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi suddenly smiled. "Let's not talk about the past. It is never good to dwell in the past, Grandpa always said!" Yami chuckled, but winced. "Hey, Yugi, how long have I been here?" he asked. "Five days. A couple friends and I were out gathering food and water for the villagers and on our way back, we came across your caravan." Yami moved his fish away. "How many survivors were there?" he asked. "Not many. I only found you and one other. He is in pretty bad shape, but recovering slowly." Yugi replied. "I remember what happened. It was awful. I let a tired girl ride my camel. . .now she's dead. She was the first to die." He said sadly. Yugi shook his head. "You don't have to tell me what happened. I know it was awful. Just seeing the massacred people was sickening. Even children were killed." Yami winced again and Yugi noticed.  
  
"Let me change your bandaging." He said. He took the plates to the table and walked over to a basket. He pulled cloth bandages out of it and picked up a bowl. He then walked back over to Yami and sat in front of him, placing the bowl on the ground beside him. He untied Yami's bandages and unwrapped them. Yami winced while they were being peeled off of his skin. "Sorry, the blood has dried." Yugi told him.  
  
With another cloth, Yugi gently whipped away the old ointment and gently rubbed more on with his hand. "They look better today." He said. "What happened to the arrows?" Yami asked. "They were removed. You were lucky that neither went in very deep. Talla got them out easily. She's the village's doctor." He said. He wrapped the wounds up again and put the ointment away, throwing the used bandages into a basket, and cleaned his hands.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Yami suddenly asked. "Why?" Yugi sat down next to him again. Yami shook his head. "No reason. I . . .have something important in my robes." He said. "Oh! You mean a scroll?" Yugi asked. "Yami stared at him and slowly nodded. Yugi got back up and walked over to a bag and pulled a scroll out of it. "It doesn't really look like a scroll, so Talla thought it was of no importance and was going to throw it in the fire. I asked her if I could keep it and she gave it to me." He said. He sat back down and handed it to Yami. "It's been stained with blood, so I hope it isn't ruined."  
  
Yami took the scroll and unrolled it. He sighed. "No, everything is fine. Luckily, the scrolls always have multiple layers of papyrus." He said. "See?" he held it sideways and Yugi nodded, seeing the pages. Yami rolled it back up again. "Do you have somewhere safe for this until I am healed?" Yugi took the scroll and put in a small hole in the floor that was covered so it was unnoticeable, and pulled a blanket back over it. "Now only you and I know of that." Yugi said.  
  
"Do you feel up to going outside?" Yugi asked. "If I can stand up." Yami said. Yugi laughed and helped him stand up. Yami stood in place for a moment then took a step toward Yugi. He winced slightly. Yugi immediately rushed the small space to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry in his eyes. Yami looked into his big, beautiful purple eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, it just hurts a little." Yugi frowned. "Maybe you should just sit outside the door." He said. Yami nodded and Yugi helped him out. Outside, Yugi gently helped Yami down and sat next to him. "These are nice pants." Yami said, noticing that he was in a pair of clean Hiram pants. Yugi blushed slightly. "They're mine. I like to make my clothes a little longer. I don't really know why, I've just always been doing it." He said. Yami smiled lightly at the blush then turned his attention to the village.  
  
Children were playing, women were talking in a little group while they sew. Some women cooked, others sat in little booths, selling material, jewelry, and various other things. Men worked in their little shops, selling exotic foods or other things. There were blacksmiths, pottery shops, and a building with a sign that said 'Doctor Talla'. An elderly woman stopped as she passed by and turned to Yugi. "Oh, so he's awake!" she said. "Yes, Mali." Yugi said, smiling. "How are you feeling today?" she asked Yami.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better." Yami replied. "I should hope so. Yugi rarely left your side. When he did it was only because he had to. Other than that, he has remained in that house of his. Crag had to go to the oasis in his place." She said. Yugi turned as red as a rose and Mali smiled and left, waving to them. Yami looked at Yugi and laughed. "Embarrasses you, does she?" he asked. "She loves to do it, too." Yugi said. "Oh, here comes Talla!" Yugi said. Yami looked at the little house and saw a tall woman walking toward them.  
  
She had long black hair pulled into a high braid (also known to us as a French braid), dark tan skin from being in the desert for so long, and deep gold eyes. She kneeled down in front of Yami. "How are you doing today?" she asked. "I'm a lot better, thank you." He said. She smiled. "That is a good thing. I'm Talla." Yami nodded. "Yugi has told me about you. Thank you for helping me." Yami said. "It is my job. You should really be thanking Yugi, though. He saved your life." She smiled over at Yugi. "It is too easy to embarrass you, Yugi." She laughed, seeing his blush. "I must go check on the other now. The arrow that was in him was a lot deeper and in his side. He is lucky that it didn't hit an organ." She said as she stood back up.  
  
"You look a lot like someone I know." Yami said. Talla smiled at him. "You may have met my sister, she is the Pharaoh's sorceress, Saren." Yami nodded. "I know her." With a smile, Talla walked into the house next to them. A young man with short brown hair stepped out after she entered. "How is he, Honda?" Yugi asked. "The infection is clearing up, but Jou and Talla are still worried. He hasn't stayed awake for more than five minutes yet." Honda answered. He then noticed Yami. "I see you're awake. How are you doing?" he asked. "Fine." Yami answered.  
  
"Everyone in this village seem nice." He said. Honda nodded. "We are all close here. Everyone knows each other. It's how we know when there is a stranger in town. We get visitors every so often because of the small river that runs through the village." Honda suddenly looked up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go." He said and walked over to the Smithy. "Honda worked there. His father is the blacksmith and wants him to follow in his footsteps." Yugi said as they watched him disappear.  
  
"Why is there a small river flowing through the village?" Yami asked. "It's connected from one oasis to another. The village was built on it, so that scavengers wouldn't have to make multiple trips everyday." Yugi said. "A smart thing to do." Yugi nodded, agreeing. Talla stepped out of the house and sighed. "How is he?" Yugi asked. "A lot better. He should be waking in about two days." She said. She then made her way back to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Yami was able to walk on his own without pain. He walked outside and looked around the village. "This place is really beautiful." He said to Yugi. "It is, but I've always wondered what it's like in a city and the palace." He said. "The city is pretty dull, but for you it might be exciting. Everything is a lot more dangerous in the city." He said. "I can imagine." Yugi said, looking up at him.  
  
The door to Jou's house opened and a tall young man with short blond hair walked out. "Jou!" Yugi said. "Hey, Yug!" Jou said. "He's awake. And he's asking for someone called Yami." Jou said. "That's me." Yami said. "Oh, good. I'm glad it's not one of the dead people." He said. He led them in and Yami saw a young man with long white hair on the bed. He rushed over and sat next to him. "Ryou! I had no idea you came!!" he said. Ryou looked at Yami and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda snuck in." he said. "Never do it again, okay?" Ryou laughed and nodded. "Never again, Yami, I promise." He said. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked. "Fine, but it hurts a little." Ryou replied. "It should. The infection isn't completely gone yet." Talla said from the door. "Jounouchi told me you are awake." She said, walking over to Ryou. "So, your name is Ryou, and yours is Yami?" she asked. "I forgot to ask earlier. Let's take a look at your wound, okay?"  
  
"If you want." Ryou said. Talla smiled and unwrapped the wound. "Amazing! The infection is completely gone! I would have thought that it would still be there for at least another two days. It looks like your pain is the effect of it healing." She wrapped the wound with new bandages and Ryou laid back down. "You should be able to start walking around in two days, Ryou. Pretty lucky, considering the arrow went in deep." She said.  
  
"One of many injuries that I have had." Ryou said. Yami shook his head at his friend. "When will you learn?" he asked. "Never." Ryou laughed. "How long have we been here?" Yugi stepped up beside Yami. "A week." He answered. "Yami just woke up two days ago." He said. "At least you weren't hurt badly." Ryou said, relief in his voice. "Get some rest, Ryou. I'll see you later." Ryou nodded and closed his eyes again. Yugi, Yami, and Talla left the house and Talla walked back to her own.  
  
"You and Ryou are old friends?" Yugi asked. "Yami nodded. "He is probably my best friend." He said. "Jou and I have been friends for a long time, too. Anzu, Talla's daughter, and Honda are our other best friends." He said. "Who is Anzu?" Yugi pointed over to a young woman with brown hair that was laughing and playing with the kids. "She is. She's 18, like the rest of us." Yami looked down at Yugi. "I never would have thought that you are 18." He said. Yugi smiled up at him.  
  
"It's okay. I may be an inch or so shorter than you, but I'm older then I look." He said. "That's for certain. You are a little too mature to be a little kid, like them." Yami said, nodding over to the children Anzu was playing with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A guard ran through the palace to the throne room, two men carrying one of the three Magi that went with the Pharaoh behind him. He burst into the room and startled Saren, Seto, and the councilmen. "Sorceress! A Magi was just found!" Saren stood from the throne. She always covered for Yami when he was away. "One of the Magi we sent with Yami?" she asked, fear in her voice. "Yes." The two men walked into the room and set the Magi down.  
  
Saren and Seto ran over to him. "What happened?" Saren asked. The Magi gasped for breath. "The . . .Caravan was attacked . . ." he panted out. Saren pulled the arrow out of his chest. "You're lucky you survived this long." She said. She placed her hand over the wound and it began to glow, healing it. "I've done what I can, but it was in too deep. How long ago did you leave the caravan?" she asked. "Se . . .ven . . .days . . .ago." he said. He clutched onto her, gasping for breath. "Pharaoh . . .injured . . .maybe . . ." his breathing then stopped and his arms fell limp.  
  
Saren felt for a pulse. "He's dead." She said. Seto stood up. "Assemble a secret search party, we must find the Pharaoh!" he said. The three guards nodded and ran out of the room to assemble the Magi. Saren stood. "I'm going to go, aswell." She said. Seto looked into her eyes. "But you can't! Someone must fill in for the Pharaoh!" he protested. "You worry about Yami, correct?" Seto nodded. "Then I'm going. You have my permission to take care of things here until I return. And I will return with the Pharaoh." She said.  
  
Eyes determined, she walked out of the room. Seto watched as she left. 'I pray you return with him.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: Well, there's chapter 2! Heheh! I put you guys in another cliffhanger!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, yeah. Horay for cliffhangers. We all know you love to write them.  
  
LK: That is right! But I hate reading them. They really suck then . . .  
  
Yami: Then you know how the readers feel.  
  
LK: Yeah, but I still won't stop!! ^-^ Chapter 3 is in the making!!! So it will hopefully be up tomorrow!! Maybe Friday, but at least I'm doing it!!! ^-^  
  
Yami: **reaches for a chocolate bar** You are doing pretty good with this so far, but when will the good parts come? **chomp**  
  
LK: You must wait, Yami. Geez, what an impatient guy! **raises finger in air** Good advise that you MUST heed. Never steal Yami's chocolate bars, unless you want to die. **pulls out Hershey kisses** Yum!  
  
Yami: **looks at his supposedly half full bag of Hershey kisses and back at LK**  
  
LK: (o^_________^0) **sings** You can't kill the writer!!! **skips happily around while chomping on his chocolate**  
  
Yami: **glares** 


	3. Young Beauty

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3~ Young Beauty (^_^")  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saren climbed onto her camel, wrapped in her black Hiram robe and carrying a bag with the essentials. She then quickly left the palace and went into the desert. After hours in the desert, she came to a small oasis where she decided to spend the night. Her camel drank some water and laid down on the grass. She sat next to it and petted it, her eyes watching the rising moon reflect off of the water. "What could have happened to him?" she asked. The camel nudged her.  
  
"Rasha, do you think he is okay?" she asked, resting a hand on his nose. He nodded his head, most likely wanting his head petted. She smiled at him. "You are a good friend." She said. She then curled up beside him and fell asleep, Rasha keeping an eye out before drifting off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After two days, Saren came to the massacre. She got off of Rasha and walked around, looking through the people. She found the two Magi, but no Yami. "Could someone have found him?" she wondered aloud. She looked to her left, east, and watched the faint black smoke clouds. "He could be there." She said. She climbed back on Rasha and they headed east.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami smiled as he watched Yugi play with one of the young children. 'Perhaps he is who Saren was talking about. His eyes are the ones that I saw in my premonition, beautiful and full of innocents and purity.' Yami felt heat rise up into his cheeks as he watched Yugi. He began to notice more about him than his eyes. His eyes lingered about Yugi's body, going from his eyes to his beautiful and full lips, down his neck and continued, inspecting him from afar. The heat in his cheeks grew as he watched. Yugi suddenly looked over to Yami, as if feeling his eyes on him.  
  
Yugi looked back down at the little girl. "Malla, go play with some of your other friends now." He said to her. She smiled at him and took off, tackling a young boy to the ground and laughing. Yugi smiled as he watched her and walked over to Yami. "Do you need something?" he asked. "Huh?" Yami looked at him confused. Yugi smiled. "You were staring at me." He said. Yami's blush deepened more.  
  
"No, I was just watching you!" he said, trying to make up an excuse. Yugi laughed to himself and shook his head, then went into his house after waving at Ryou. Ryou smiled and walked over to Yami. "What was that about?" he asked, a smile plastered to his face. "Nothing!" Ryou shook his head. "You really were staring at him, you know." He said with a sly grin. Yami glared at Ryou and saw that look in his eye.  
  
'You pay too damn much attention, you know that?' He said mentally. Ryou giggled. 'I know.' He replied. With a wave, Ryou walked away, giving Yami another sly grin. Yami glared at him until he left his sight and sighed. "He can be annoying some times." He mumbled. He then decided to join Yugi in the house, the sun was beginning to set anyway.  
  
Inside, he found Yugi siting at the table, staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Yugi replied. He continued looking at Yami. He noticed how the firelight made him look more golden. 'More handsome and . . .attractive.' A blush rose to his cheeks as he watched him. Yugi then looked up into Yami's face and saw that his mouth was practically on the ground. He giggled. A blush rose into his cheeks as he thought of what he could do to fix that little . . .problem.  
  
He got up and walked over to Yami. Yami watched him 'Oh Ra. . .The firelight makes him so much more attractive.' He thought. Being bold, Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. He was surprised when he felt Yami respond. Yugi then pulled away and made Yami sit down. Straddling his waist, Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and ran his tongue over Yugi's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss.  
  
Yugi gladly obliged and opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue in Yugi's mouth and moaned. Yugi's hands began to roam over Yami's shoulders and back and Yami moaned into his mouth again. They pulled away, finding that they needed air, and stared into the others eyes. Yami's dark ruby eyes took Yugi's breath away. "Your eyes are beautiful." He breathed. "So are yours." Yami smiled. Cheeks flushed, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed. "I . . . I've never . . .felt this way before." Yugi whispered against his neck. "Neither have I, Yugi." Yami replied, holding him tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~ Rasha trotted into the small village of Halay two days later. Saren pulled him to a stop in front of Talla's house and got off. Some people watched her as she entered town, and went back to what they were doing. As Saren was pulling a small bag from the ties, the door opened and someone walked out. Saren smiled at the young woman. "Hi." She said. "Hello. Is your mother around, Anzu?" Saren asked. "How did you know my name?" Anzu asked. "She is your aunt, Anzu." Talla answered.  
  
"My aunt?" Saren nodded. "Yes. I am Saren, the Pharaoh's sorceress." She said. "What are you doing here?" Anzu asked. "Looking for a friend. He was suppose to return over a week ago." She said. "Who would your friend be?" Talla asked. "His name is Yami." Talla nodded. "Let's walk." She said. She and Saren walked slowly around the village. "Three of the scavengers came across the massacre. Yugi found two survivors, Yami and Ryou. Yami was injured, but luckily it wasn't life threatening." She explained. "How bad was it?"  
  
"Two arrows. One embedded in his chest, the other in his side. Yugi nursed him back to health and he is now up and about. Has been for about five days now."  
  
"And Ryou?"  
  
"His injuries were more serious. The arrow he was hit with made its way deep into his side. It also became infected, but it healed fast." They stopped walking and she turned to her sister. "Who is Ryou? I don't think he is a normal person." Saren smiled. "He isn't." she said simply. She then turned and they walked back to Rasha. Saren spotted Ryou standing by Rasha, petting him, and she smiled. "Rasha missed you." She said. Ryou, smiling, turned to her. "I can tell. I missed him also." He said. "I'll see you both later. Why don't you stay here a while?" Talla asked her sister. "I'll think about it." Talla smiled and walked into her house. "How are you?" Saren asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I have healed fine. Yami is doing a lot better, also. You really should stay a while, Saren. You need a break as much as Yami does." Saren nodded. "You talked me into it. Seto can sit and worry for a month." She laughed. Ryou smiled. "Poor Seto." He said. "Yami is staying in that house." He said, pointing to a small house diagonal from them. The door opened and a laughing Yugi and Yami came out. Saren's eyes widened when she saw him. "Attractive little thing, isn't he?" Ryou said. "Yami seems to think so." He added quietly. "What is his name?"  
  
"Yugi." Saren smiled and began to walk over to them. 'He's the one.' She thought, delighted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was too busy laughing with Yugi to notice the woman that walked up to them. She cleared her throat. "You must be Yugi." She said, smiling down at the surprised boy. "Yes. Who are you?" Yugi asked. Saren looked up at Yami and smiled wider. "Saren." Yami said. Yugi looked between Yami and Saren. "Oh, so you are Talla's sister?" Saren nodded. "Her younger sister." She said, looking down at him. "How did you know my name?" Yugi asked. "Ryou told me. He was petting Rasha when Talla and I returned from our walk." She said.  
  
"Rasha?" Saren nodded and Yugi looked over at Ryou. He was once again at Rasha, smiling and petting him. "Oh, Rasha is your camel!" he said. "What are you doing here, Saren." Yami asked. "A Magi made it back to the palace and told us about the attack." She said. "So he survived then?!" He asked, hopeful for his Magi. Saren shook her head. "No. I healed his wound, but it had done too much damage. He died after telling us. Seto is greatly worried." She smiled. "And he shall continue to worry. I told him I would not return without the survivors. So he will be waiting anxiously for the next month." She said.  
  
"Sometimes I think you are evil." Yami said, shaking his head. "Not evil, just . . ." she thought for a moment. "A lover of trouble." Ryou said for her. "Yes, thank you, Ryou. I love you too." She said in monotone, glaring playfully. "I never said that I don't love you. It's hard for anyone to not love you." He said. "Thank you, dear Ryou. Your father will be glad to know of your sucking up." Ryou looked insulted. "I am not!" Saren laughed. "Cant you tell when someone is messing with you? Come on. I want to help you both. Can we go in?" she asked Yugi. He nodded and they went into his house.  
  
"How are you going to help them?" he asked. "I will heal their wounds. They both have had enough time to start the healing process, so I shall finish it." She answered. "That way there will be no visible scars." Yami said. The bandages around him were removed and Saren put her hand to the wound on his chest, first. Her hand glowed and when she pulled away, the wound was gone, completely healed. She then moved to his side, then on to Ryou. Yugi touched where the wound on Yami's chest had been, eyes wide. "It's completely healed!" he said.  
  
"OF course, I said I was going to heal it. Haven't you ever seen magic before?" Saren asked. "Well . . .sort of. Talla always does something like that when she's working with people, but nothing really happens." He said. "Oh, I see. She uses hidden magic." She nodded to herself. "Oh! I almost forgot about Rasha!" she suddenly said. She rushed out and found Rasha in front of the house. She smiled at him as he nudged her. "Yami," Yugi, Yami, and Ryou had followed her out and were standing behind her.  
  
"What?" Saren turned to face them. "Do you really want to stay out here in the desert? The people who attacked you could attach this village searching for you." Yugi's eyes widened. "Would the really attack my village?" he asked. "If they know I'm here, they will. There is a reason the caravan was attacked. Whoever did it wants me dead." Yami said. Saren nodded. "And they won't stop until they find your corpse." She said. Saren noticed the look on Yugi's face and smiled gently down at him. She put a gentle hand on his head. "You don't have to worry, Yugi. If Yami were to come home, he would be protected." She said.  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face in his chest. "Yami, you have to go." His muffled voice said. Yami looked down at Yugi's head and held him tight. He felt hot tears dampening his shirt, and his eyes widened as he looked at Yugi. "Yugi." He whispered. "I don't want you to be killed Yami, please . . .go home!!" Yugi said, crying harder into Yami's chest. Saren looked to Ryou and they made eye contact. He nodded in a silent answer to her silent question. She looked back at the two, eyes soft.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi back and gently lifted his chin. He looked deeply into Yugi's purple eyes, seeing the love Yugi held for him. Without caring, Yami leaned down and gently kissed Yugi. "I would only leave for your safety." He said. "Yami," Yami looked at Saren. "I am sure that Yugi would be safer with you. I am sure that if he is left here, he will be used as a way of getting to you. He could even be killed. I say this for your own safety . . .Yugi should come with us." Yami looked down at Yugi. "Would you want to come with us?" he asked. Yugi jumped into his arms, burying his face in Yami's chest again. "What kind of a question is that?" he asked, smiling up at Yami.  
  
Saren smiled. "Then I guess it is settled. Yugi shall accompany us to Cairo." She said. Ryou nodded as he watched the two embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Yami walked back into his little house to pack things. "What will I need?" Yugi asked. "Well, the essential." Yugi turned around. "And what would that be?" Yami smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He leaned down and nibbled on Yugi's ear lob. "I wouldn't mind if you brought only yourself." He whispered in his ear. Yugi's cheeks flushed deep red and Yami chuckled, satisfied. Yugi glared. "You did that on purpose, Yami!"  
  
"Hahah!! You caught me. I did." He smiled at Yugi. "Clothes, some food, water, your basic essentials." He said. As Yugi packed the essentials, Yami removed the piece of floor and pulled out the scroll. (A/N: ^-^; I made a small mistake in the last chapter, so please ignore the papyrus thing. I meant to say parchment.) Yugi walked over with his leather bag and Yami placed it safely inside. "How long will it take us to Cairo?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It should take us two or three days if we don't stop to much." Senra answered from the doorway. "Are you ready?" she asked. Yugi looked around. "Yup. I just need to say bye to my friends." Jou popped his head inside the door. "Ya me us?" he asked. Yugi nodded and Jou was suddenly pushed flat on his face. "No need, we're comin' with ya!" Honda said, smiling. Jou glared at him as he rubbed his nose. "Ya didn't have to push me." He grumbled. Saren giggled and rolled her eyes at them. "I'd like to bring Anzu and my sister, but she refused saying that she'd rather stay and help the people here." She said, frowning.  
  
She then smiled. "Are you ready? Ryou already has the camels and he's ready to leave." Yami nodded and they all exited the house. Ryou was out with Rasha and three other camels, Yugi's, Honda's, and Jou's. They climbed up, Yami behind Yugi, Ryou behind Jou, Saren and Honda on their own, and wrapped cloaks around themselves. They made their way over to the entrance where the villagers were waiting. "Are you all going to be okay without us here?" Yugi asked Mali. She nodded. "Yes, of course. You three take care." Yugi nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Yugi, take care of Yami." Talla said with a smile.  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled. 'Wait . . .that isn't her normal smile!' Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed. Her sly smile grew when she saw the blush. "Mission accomplished." She muttered to herself. Saren giggled. 'You are such a mean person.' She joked mentally. Talla looked up at her little sister. "I know." She said smiling. The group proceeded out of the village, waving back to the village people.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Cairo, Seto paced back and forth, staring at the floor. "How long can it really take for those morons to assemble a decent search party?" he growled. "Sir, they are working on it and will be leaving shortly!" a man said. Seto glared at him and continued pacing. "At least Saren went. SHE can be relied on. Yami trusts her more than anyone in the entire kingdom!" he said. He sighed heavily. "Really, she will be coming back before the stupid search party is assembled. Caleb, it has been three days since Saren left." Caleb nodded. "Yes, is there something wrong with it?" he asked.  
  
Seto glared up at him. "Think, you moron." He groaned. "I have a headache now." He mumbled. "Please, report to me if you have any information." Caleb nodded and Seto left.  
  
'How does Yami put up with their arrogance?' he asked himself as he walked down the halls to his quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: ^-^" Late, but at least I finished it!!  
  
Yami: **sarcastically** I'm so proud of you.  
  
Yugi: Sarcasm doesn't really fit you . . .  
  
LK: Well, it fits me!! ^-^ Sarcasm is a part of my daily life!!!  
  
Yami & Yugi: We know . . .  
  
LK: I have a writing . . .policy that I am trying to follow . . .each chapter will be two pages more than the last . . .This chapter is a little longer than the last, but it is still only 7 pages, gomen.  
  
Yugi: I'm sure you'll make up for it in the next chapter!! ^-^  
  
LK: ^_____^ But of course!! Heheh!! I think I've stalled long enough . . . **wink wink**  
  
Yami: . . .**blushes many shades of red**  
  
Yugi: **sees Yami blushing many shades of red and understands her meaning** Um . . . **blush**  
  
LK: ^___________^ Heheh! **glomps both Yugi and Yami** I love you two!!! **sees a randomly-passing-by Ryou and lets go of Y/Y**  
  
Yami: Poor Ryou . . .  
  
Yugi: **watches Ryou glomped by LK** Yup . . .  
  
Ryou: Um . . .**blush** R+R? *-*'' 


	4. Love

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4~ Love  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sky began to darken as the group traveled. The desert breeze became cool and comfortable, compared to the day heat. Yami rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. A light blush covered Yugi's cheeks as he felt Yami's warm breath on him. "Yugi, would you care for me no matter what?" he asked quietly. "Of course! Yami, I will love you no matter what!! What I feel for you is . . ." Yugi's blush deepened. Yami's lips turned up in a smile. "True love?" he finished. Yugi slowly nodded.  
  
Yami gently kissed Yugi's neck. "Aishiteru, Aibou." He whispered against his skin. Yugi shivered at the feeling and gasped when Yami's lips touched his neck again. He tilted his head and leaned back into Yami. He let out a soundless moan as Yami made his mark, gently sucking and biting at Yugi's neck. Saren looked over at them with a small smile. She then looked to her other side at Ryou.  
  
She struggled to hold in a laugh as she saw Ryou. His arms were latched tightly onto Jounouchi's waist and he was asleep against his back. Jou, VERY aware of him, was blushing as red as a tomato. She turned and looked behind herself and saw Honda, staring down at the sand. She frowned slightly and stopped Rasha, waiting for Honda. "What's wrong?" she asked. Honda blushed. "Nothing." He answered.  
  
"Don't make me read your mind, Honda." Honda looked over at her. "You can do that?" she giggled. "Well, I AM a sorceress." She replied. "Right." Honda looked back down again. "Please tell me, Honda." She said. He sighed. "It seems like everyone has some one, except for me." Saren smiled. "Maybe you will find someone in the city." She suggested.  
  
"I myself don't have anyone either. Not since my lover died a few years ago." She said, looked ahead. "Who was your lover?" Saren smiled, remembering. "A very kind man loved by all who knew him." She answered. "So you don't have anyone who loves you?" Honda asked.  
  
"Well, I might. At the moment all I'm focused on is the Pharaoh. Most people in the palace are frightened of me because of my powers, only the Pharaoh and his advisor see me as a human with feelings." She said. "You should get some sleep." She then rode faster and took her place by Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yami held Yugi as he slept in his arms. He looked over and saw Saren still awake, Jounouchi to preoccupied to fall asleep, and Honda fast asleep behind them. He moved closer to Saren. "How long ago did you leave?" he asked. " A week after you turned up missing. Seto is practically jumping out of his skin because of it." She said, smiling over at him. "And you?" she reached over and barely touched his face. "I was far more worried."  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused you to worry so." He said as he watched Yugi sleep. "As I told you before, it is my job to worry." She smiled lightly. "If it makes you slightly better, I had no idea Ryou left also." Yami chuckled lightly. "I know. It was just like him to do it."  
  
"I am glad to see you have found your young beauty, Yami." She said. He nodded. "As am I. I truly do love him." Saren nodded. "I knew that you would. You should sleep while you still can." Yami nodded. "What about you?" he asked. "Do not worry, I don't think Jounouchi will be getting any sleep, so I may get in a few hours." Yami looked at Jou. "He will be asleep all day tomorrow if he doesn't get some rest."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem." Yami nodded and rested his head on Yugi's and closed his eyes. Saren looked over at Jou. "Are you really that nervous, Jounouchi?" she asked as she moved over to him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, blushing deeper as Ryou shifted slightly. Saren sweat dropped. "So you will sleep tomorrow?" she asked. Jou nodded. "Alright, then. I'm going to rest, so you keep watch, okay?" again, he nodded. Saren shook her head.  
  
'Poor boy,' she thought. 'It's not like Ryou would do anything, he's JUST sleeping.' She shook her head again and closed her eyes, exhausted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and an immediate blush came to his cheeks. Yami smiled against his neck. "I found an amusing way of waking you up, it seems." He chuckled. "You might want to look over at Jounouchi before Ryou wakes up." He added. Yugi looked past Saren and began giggling. "How long has he been like that?" he asked. "Since Ryou fell asleep." Saren said, smiling. Honda rode up by Yami and Yugi. "An oasis is close by, if you want to stop." Saren nodded.  
  
"Rasha and the other camels need to rest." She said. Yami looked around. "Have we passed the massacre site?" he asked. "No. We are going around it. I don't want you all to see it again. Besides, Magi should be taking care of it, burying the bodies." She said. She looked back at Yami. "Just try to forget about it." They came upon the oasis and got off of the camels. As they drank and rested, the group stretched and rested in the shade. "Sleep well?" Saren asked Ryou, smiling. He nodded. "Very!" he said smiling. Saren looked over at another tree trunk and saw Jou fast asleep.  
  
She sweat dropped. "He's already out." Ryou looked over at him. "Didn't he get any sleep?" he asked. "No, he was too busy blushing to sleep." Yami said. Ryou looked over at him, confused. "Eh?" Saren giggled. "I guess he's never been used as a pillow before." Ryou blushed. "I kept him up? I didn't know." He said, looking down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir! The search party has returned." Caleb informed Seto. "Did they return with anyone?" he asked, hopeful. "No." Seto glared. "Nothing? Not one thing?" he asked. "No, sir."  
  
"I pray they return soon. I'm about at my last bit of sanity. How the Pharaoh does this everyday is beyond me." He said. "What do you mean?" Seto glared at the man. "Your arrogance greatly annoys me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saren walked back over to Rasha. "Wake him up, it's time we leave." Yugi shook Jou. He mumbled something incomprehensible. "Jou, wake up! It's time to leave!!" Yugi said. Jou sat up and yawned. "Already?" he asked. "You have been asleep for three hours, we have to go now. Tonight you will sleep, no buts about it." Saren said. She climbed on Rasha and waited for the others before they set out again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the night came, Yugi saw a small outline of a city in the distance. "Look!" he said, pointing to it. Everyone looked in the direction and Yami smiled. "That is Cairo." He said. "If we don't stop at all, we will be able to make it there by noon." Saren said. They nodded and continued. Yugi sighed and leaned back against Yami. "What is it?" he asked, looking down. Yugi smiled. "Nothing. We are almost there. I'm excited."  
  
"You don't look like you are excited." Ryou said. "Well I am." Jou looked over. "It's our first time to the city, we're all excited." He said. Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I guess so!" he looked back to the city and watched as it got nearer. Hours later they were still a good distance from it, but Yugi could see the big buildings. "What is that?" he asked pointing to the biggest building. "That is the Pharaoh's Palace. It is very beautiful at dawn, when the sun hits the statues." Yami answered. Yugi watched in amazement as the sun began to rise.  
  
"It is beautiful!" He breathed. Yami smiled and kissed his neck. "Almost as beautiful as you are, aibou." He whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed and leaned back into Yami some more, closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi awoke, they were in the city. He sat up straight and looked around at everything, eyes sparkling. He then noticed that he and everyone else were covered with their cloaks again. "Yami?" Yugi asked, looking back. Yami smiled at him. "Sleep well?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Why are we in cloaks?" he asked. "It is necessary." Saren answered. "In the city there are people that are very dangerous. We are covering ourselves for our protection." Ryou said.  
  
They came to a small building and Saren got down. "Why are we stopping here?" Yugi asked. "Because I'm hungry." Saren said. "Tsuli!" she yelled. A woman walked out of the building. "Saren!" she said, smiling when she saw her. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Good. We wanted to stop for something to eat before we continued home." Saren said. "Ah, you brought friends home. Come!! Tarin will take care of your camels." She said.  
  
She called back into the building and a young man walked out. "Tarin, take care of their camels." He nodded and took the camels back to a side stable. The group followed Tsuli into the building. "It's a tavern?" Yugi asked. "Yes. I am the owner of it." Tsuli said. She led them to a table and smiled. "It's been so long since I last saw you, Saren. You should come and see me more often." Saren smiled. "You know I'd love to, but my obligations to the Pharaoh can not be ignored." She said. "I understand. He trusts you so much, everyone who knows you does. I'll be back with your favorite." She said and walked away."  
  
"Maybe the Pharaoh will allow you to come once in a while?" Yugi suggested, looking at Saren. She smiled. "Pharaoh lets me do what I want, but I prefer to be close to him." She replied. Tsuli came back out carrying a big tray with the food and drinks on it. "Enjoy it. Today it will be on the house." She said smiling. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of things in the kitchen. I have a new employee and she's really a hazard." She winced as they heard a loud crash and she then ran off.  
  
"I had no idea you had any good friends in places like this." Yami said as he stared down at the table. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Saren. "I have many friends that you do not know of, Yami. Tsuli is a very old friend. I met her through my parents." She said. She smiled. "Do you like it, Yugi?" he nodded. "This is good, I can see why it's your favorite." He said and took another bite. Saren giggled.  
  
"Well, we should go now." She said after they finished eating. They left the building and walked back to Tarin. "Thank you, Tarin. Tell your mother I said good bye." She handed him a few gold pieces. "Come again!" he said as they left. They stopped at the palace and got off of their camels. Saren passed them off to some servants and she led them into the guarded palace. "What are we doing here?" Jou asked.  
  
"You will see. Just be quiet and touch nothing." Yami said. He kept his eyes forward and walked slightly behind Saren. Yugi looked around the palace as they walked down the corridor. 'Wow, this place is absolutely beautiful.' He thought. They walked through the doors to the throne room and Yugi saw a tall handsome man with short brown hair and ice blue eyes pacing in front of the throne. "Seto." Yami said, his voice strong. He stepped up in front of Saren and removed the hood that was covering his head. Seto looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
He quickly walked over. "Yami!" He stood in front of Yami, smiling slightly. "I am so relieved you are back." Yami smirked. "Thank you for taking care of things while Saren and I were gone." Seto nodded. "It was my pleasure. I hope I never have to do it again." Saren smiled. "Did they get on your nerves?" she asked. Seto made an annoyed face. Yami laughed, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Hopefully you will not have to."  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Jou asked, confused. Yami walked past Seto and turned around, a smirk on his face. "Sorry to keep this from you, but it was for my safety. I am Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt." He said. Jou and Honda stared at him with wide eyes. "No way!" Jou said, disbelieving. "Believe it." Yami said. He pulled the scroll out of a hidden pocket and handed it to Seto. "Uh, Pharaoh, what happened to it? It's covered in blood!" Seto said. "I was injured, but these young men found Ryou and I and took care of us." He said.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, who was just staring at him. "Yugi?" Yugi blinked. He then began to walk up to Yami. "Wait!" Seto reached out a hand, but Saren stopped him. He looked at her, confused, but she only shook her head. Yugi stopped a few feet from Yami, looking us into his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me for deceiving you?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "Yami, you did not deceive me." Yami stared at him. "But . . ." Yugi stepped closer and put a finger to his lips. "Forgive me, Yami. I was curious about the scroll so I opened it. I didn't read it, but I did read the signatures. I knew you were the Pharaoh." He said. Yugi brought his hand back down and looked at the floor. Yami just stood there watching him.  
  
Yugi felt a hand under his chin and Yami gently made him look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he asked. "Because . . ." tears came to his eyes. "I don't care who you are." He said. Yami brushed his tears away with his thumb. He cupped Yugi's face and shocked everyone in the room, save Saren, Ryou, Jou, and Honda, as he gently kissed Yugi. "I'm not mad at you, Yugi." He then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and held him tightly.  
  
Seto turned to Saren. "Saren, who is he?" he asked. "He is Yami's destined." She answered simply. "Uh . . .Pharaoh . . ." Caleb struggled to get past his shock. Yami glared up at him and he shut his mouth. Yami pulled Yugi back some and he faced Caleb. "Caleb, we are exhausted from our journey, so you are not to disturb any of us for the next few days, understood?" He asked. Caleb nodded. "Now, kindly show Honda and Jounouchi to their rooms. They are my guests and will be treated as well as I am." Caleb, Jounouchi, and Honda's eyes widened. "As will Yugi." Yami added.  
  
When Caleb had done nothing but stare at the Pharaoh in disbelief, Yami glared. "Now!" he barked. Caleb jumped and quickly walked over to them. "F- follow me." He stuttered. His eyes followed Caleb as they left. "Yami, you don't have to be mean." Yugi said. Yami blinked and looked down at him. "I'm sorry, aibou." Yami looked at Seto. "Thank you again, Seto." Seto nodded. "Well, I'll be heading to my room. Have a nice night, you two." Ryou said, winking, as he made his way out into a corridor.  
  
"Pharaoh, if I am needed, I will be here." Saren said. Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand, pulling him out after Ryou. Saren smiled as she watched them. She looked back at Seto, who seemed to still be in shock. "He truly loves him, Seto." She said to him. He snapped out of it and looked at her. "I can see." He sighed. "If the desert creature brings happiness to the Pharaoh, he brings happiness to the kingdom." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You seem sad." Seto smirked. "Not sad, just shocked. Yami has never shown such affection to anyone before. It is different." He said. Saren nodded. "That it is. I like it." She smiled and walked over to the throne, sitting down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and Yugi walked down the corridor and stopped at a pair of double doors, guarded by two Magi. "Pharaoh! It is good to see you well!" one of the Magi said. Yami nodded. "You have him to thank for my health." He said, indicating Yugi. Yugi blushed, embarrassed. "Thank you, Lord, for helping our Pharaoh." The other said. Yugi's blush deepened and Yami smiled. The Magi opened the door and Yugi walked in, Yami behind him. As the doors closed, Yugi looked around the room in awe. A king-size bed sat across from him, beautiful purple silk sheets covering it. To his left was a mirror, table, and stool. On his right was a patio, over looking the kingdom.  
  
Past the bed was a doorway, a door made of silk was parted on either side and Yugi could see that it was a bathing room. On the left, beside the mirror, was a wardrobe. "Yami, this is beautiful!" Yugi said. Yami smiled. "I'm glade you like it. This will be your room, also." He said, wrapping his arms around Yugi. Yugi blushed. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Let's get cleaned up, what do you say?" Yugi turned around. "Washing all of this desert sand off would be wonderful!" he said. Yami smiled and let go of Yugi.  
  
He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out some silk clothing. He closed it and walked into the room. "Are you coming?" he called back. Yugi's blush deepened and he followed him in. Yami pulled the cloth holders off, the silk door falling into place. Yugi looked around. The room was big. In the middle of it was a swimming pool sized bathtub, filled with water. He walked over and put his hand in. "It's warm!" he said. Yami chuckled. "Of course it is. The servants filled it when they were informed I was back." Yugi looked back. "Who told them?"  
  
"Probably one of the Magi." Yami replied. He walked over to a shelf and looked at the bottles. "What is your favorite flower?" he asked as he looked at a bottle containing Rose perfume. "Roses." Yugi replied. Yami smiled and took the bottle over to the water. "They are mine, also." He said as he pulled the cork out and pored the perfume into the water. He pored the entire bottle in and placed the now empty bottle into a basket and pulled a bottle of oil off of another shelf. He placed it down by the edge and walked back over to Yugi.  
  
"It's getting cold." He said. Yami smiled as he spotted the dark blush on Yugi's cheeks. He pulled off the cape, then stripped the rest of his clothes. "I believe I will have to help you with those." He said smiling, and helped Yugi with the rest of his clothes after the cape was gone. He stepped down onto the first step, and into the warm water. He pulled Yugi with him as he continued further into the water. "Don't be nervous, Yugi. Relax and enjoy the warm water." Yami said. He slowly made his way over to the edge with the bottle and leaned against it, sitting on the steps that were on that side. He looked back at Yugi and smiled.  
  
Yugi had sunk down so that the water was up to his neck, and his eyes were closed. "This is nice." He breathed. "Come here, aibou." Yami said. Yugi opened his eyes and went over to Yami. Yami turned him around and brought him onto his lap. He reached out of the water and grabbed a sponge. Dipping it into the water, he ran it over Yugi's neck, shoulders, back, and arms. Yugi moaned at the feeling of the warm water running over him and exposing his wet skin to the cool air. Yami ran the sponge over his chest and leaned forward, kissing Yugi's neck gently.  
  
Yugi turned to face him and Yami pored some of the oil into his hands. His hands roamed over Yugi's arms then his chest and neck. Yugi took the sponge and began to run it over Yami's body, receiving a moan from Yami. He smiled and took some of the oil, letting his hands linger around Yami's body. Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi responded and ran his tongue over Yami's lips. They opened and Yugi slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of Yami's mouth and battling his tongue for dominance.  
  
Yami let Yugi win and enjoyed the feel of his velvety tongue. He moaned into the deep kiss and reluctantly pulled away, both gasping for breath. A light blush colored their cheeks. Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's neck. "I love you, Yugi." He said in his ear. Yugi's blush deepened. "I love you too, Yami." He said. Yami kissed Yugi again, deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth. Yugi moaned and laced his fingers in Yami's hair, pulling him closer. They pulled away again. "We should finish getting cleaned up." Yami said, smiling. Yugi nodded and moved away. He dunked all the way in the water and came back up and wiped the water out of his eyes.  
  
Yami did the same and swam up behind Yugi, startling him. Yami laughed. "Come on." He pulled Yugi out of the water and wrapped a robe around him, drying him off. He then replaced it with a silk robe and dried himself off, wrapping up in another silk robe. He followed Yugi out into the bedroom and smiled mischievously. He snuck up behind Yugi and as Yugi turned around he pinned him to the bed. Yugi gasped and Yami took the opportunity to kiss him.  
  
When he pulled back, he smiled at Yugi. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked, surprised and blushing. Yami straddled his waist and help his wrists above his head. "You'll see." He replied and kissed Yugi's neck. He pulled back and removed the robe, so that Yugi's chest was exposed. Yami kissed down his neck and continued down his chest, sucking on one nipple then the other. Yugi gasped and moaned, his blush deepening, as Yami moved over to the other side and repeated what he had done. He released Yugi's hands and gently brushed up and down Yugi's sides. Yugi shivered at the feeling and moaned as Yami's hot kisses continued down his chest, then back up.  
  
Yami then sat up and completely removed Yugi's robe, along with his own. His breath was taken away as he looked at Yugi. "You're so beautiful!" he whispered as he kissed Yugi's lips again. He laid down on top of Yugi and they gasped at the contact. "You are beautiful, two." Yugi said. Yami smiled and kissed him deeply, his hands wandering all over Yugi. Yugi brought his hands down and they explored Yami's bare skin. They separated and Yugi gasped, eyes widening, as Yami grinded their hips together. "You like that?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes as Yami did it again. Yami smiled and kissed his way down Yugi's chest again, this time continuing further. Yugi's eyes shot open and then closed again and he moaned deeply as Yami took him fully in his mouth.  
  
Yami sucked gently, running his tongue over Yugi's length and gently grazing it with his teeth. Yugi wrapped his hands in the silk at his sides and he began panting. Yami sucked harder and pulled Yugi out to the tip and took him back in again, gently grazing his teeth. Yugi gasped and began to tense as he felt an incredible pleasure just out of reach. Yami sucked harder once more and Yugi cried out, releasing into Yami's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could and moved back up, kissing Yugi deeply. They parted and Yugi was panting, still in the after effects of his release. "Did you liked that?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, his breath slowly returning to normal. "It's not over yet." He said with a smile. "It's not?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. "Nope." He held his hand out and Yugi sucked on three of his fingers.  
  
Yami pulled his hand back and sat back, kneeling between Yugi's legs. He slid one finger in his entrance. Moving it, he gently slid in another and leaned over, kissing Yugi again. He pushed the third finger in, stretching him, and tears stung Yugi's eyes. He whimpered. Yami then hit something and sparks flew in front of Yugi's eyes. Yami hit that spot once more and pulled his hand away. "Aibou, this will hurt." He said as he began to push into him. Yugi gasped and his hands flew to Yami's back. As he continued to push in, tears fell from Yugi's eyes and he dug his nails into Yami's skin, letting out a painful gasp. "Y-Yami . . ." he whimpered. Yami kissed him gently and remained still after he was buried all the way.  
  
"Aibou?" he questioned, looking down at Yugi as he propped himself up on his elbows. Yugi opened his eyes and looked into Yami's dark ruby orbs. Yugi leaned up and kissed him. Yami tested it out and rocked his hips once. Yugi gasped and moaned. Yami pulled out and pushed back in, pulling another moan out of Yugi, and himself. He found a steady pace and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, pulling him into a kiss. Yami's pace quickened and he hit that spot, sparks flying in front of Yugi's eyes again. He moaned and began to move with Yami, their pace quickening still. Yugi felt the incredible pleasure building up in him and Yami began to thrust harder, pulling almost completely out and thrusting in again.  
  
He repeated that over and over again until he felt Yugi tense up and they cried out together as they fell into release. Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, then moved to his side. Breathing hard, he looked at Yugi and kissed him. "I love you." He said again. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami back. "I love you, too." He replied. Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and kissed his forehead. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest, listening to his heat beat slowing back to normal. He giggled suddenly. "What?" Yami asked, looking down at his little lover. Yugi looked up at him. "It's already dark." He said. Yami was confused. "So?" he then heard a low rumbling noise and Yugi giggled again.  
  
"We haven't had anything to eat since noon and our stomachs are hungry!" he said, giggling again. Yami blushed as his stomach growled loudly. "I guess we could have something brought to us." Yami said just before someone knocked on the door. One opened a little bit and Saren slipped in, carrying a tray of food, closing the door behind her. She smiled at the two, unfazed. Yami and Yugi sat up, light blushes on their faces, as she came in. "I see you two did have a good night." She giggled, setting the tray down in front of them. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I brought you dinner." She said. Yami nodded.  
  
"Thank you . . ." he then slightly glared at her. "Tell no one of this." He said. "Of what, Pharaoh?" she asked, smiling. He caught the glint in her eyes and nodded. "Sleep well, you two." She said and walked back to the door. "Do not disturb them." They heard her say to the Magi as she closed the door. "That was embarrassing." Yugi said, his cheeks red. "I have a feeling she already knew we'd do that. Just ignore her, she won't tell anyone." Yami said. They ate the food on the tray and Yami took it over to the table and walked back to the bed. He curled up in the silk sheets, holding Yugi, and they drifted off to sleep, the night breeze cool against their skin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was rudely awakened the next morning by a pair of wandering lips. He cracked open an eye and found Yugi laying on top of him, kissing his cheeks, lips, and neck. Yami brought his hands up and gently caressed Yugi's sides. Yugi giggled and squirmed a little. A mischievous smile came to Yami's lips and he quickly rolled over, straddling Yugi and tickling him. Yugi laughed, begging Yami to stop. Yami didn't give stop his attack until Yugi was almost unable to breath.  
  
Yugi breathed deeply, smiling up at Yami, trying to catch his breath. Yami folded his arms across his chest. "That should teach you for awakening me so rudely." He smirked playfully. Yugi propped himself up on his elbows. "I had to have some pay back for yesterday." He said, pouting slightly.  
  
Yami leaned down and gently sucked on Yugi's pouting lip. Yugi gasped and Yami deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up Yugi's arms and their fingers intertwined by Yugi's head. Someone cleared their throat and Yami pulled back, glaring and annoyed with the person that interrupted. Saren stood at the door, smirking at the two. "Now I see that you really are perfect for eachother." She said. Yami waved her off and captured Yugi's lips again, Yugi blushing. Saren walked over to the bed and kneeled down resting her hands on the bed and her chin on her hands. She giggled at the blush on Yugi's cheeks. "Pharaoh, you are greatly embarrassing your lover." She chided. Yami growled and pulled away again.  
  
"Then why don't you leave?" She smiled. "Because it is almost noon and I thought that Yugi would enjoy it if you would show him around your kingdom." She said. "But wouldn't people recognize him?" Yugi asked. "No. Hardly anyone has seen the Pharaoh, and those who have are either in prison, dead, or don't know I am the pharaoh." Yami said. "Then can you, Yami? Please??" Yugi made a puppy dog face and pouted. Yami groaned and kissed his pouting lips. "Fine." He said. Yugi smiled brightly and hugged Yami. Saren smiled at the two and got up. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of commoner clothes.  
  
"Let the poor boy up already, Yami!" she said as she walked back over. Yami moved and Yugi sat up. "Dress in these." She said, handing Yami a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. She handed Yami a pair also and as they dressed in them, she pulled out a brush, a couple of hats, and a small leather pouch. She made Yugi sit on a stool and she brushed through his hair. "Thank you." He said after she was done. She smiled. "Your welcome." She said and placed a hat on his head. Smiling, she then forced Yami to sit down and brushed his hair and put the hat on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After they ate, she led them through a secret passage out of the castle and handed Yami the pouch. "Some coins so you can buy anything either of you want." She said. Yami tied it to his pants and put his shirt over it. "Have a good time, Yugi! And come back before dark. Ryou said he would meet up with you in a few minutes. Don't worry, he'll find you." She said and disappeared back into the passage. Yami looked down at Yugi. "Well, lets go." He said and they walked out into the market.  
  
~*~*~*~ LK: It's finished!!! Wow, and yesterday I wasn't even half way done!! Tell me how it was, this was my first, so it's probably bad. I've read many, but I don't think I'm as good at writing it as other authors are.  
  
Yugi: But it was good!! **blushes at what he just said**  
  
Yami: **blushes many, many shades of red**  
  
LK: ^-^ Yay!! This was 12 pages long!! My longest chapter yet!!! **glomps Jou, Honda, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Seto.** I love all of you!!!  
  
Jou: **twitches**  
  
LK: **lets go of Honda and Jou who quickly run away** **releases the other three** I think you three have had enough torture!!  
  
Ryou: What about me???!!  
  
LK: Nah, I love you as much as I do Yugi and Yami!!! But I won't let ya go!!  
  
Ryou: !_! R+R, PLEASE **blushes as they fall over** Help, Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: . . .Uh . . .Sorry, Ryou, but I have a feeling she's gonna do that to us if we help.  
  
Seto: Knowing her, she'll do it anyway.  
  
Yami: Chapter 5 will take a while longer to get out, so be patient . . . **sweat drops as LK lets go of poor Ryou and glomps him** 


	5. Pharaoh's Garden

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
LK: WOW!! I'm psyched!! I'd like to thank all of you who are reviewing this story! And I'd especially like to thank those of you who are complimenting on my perspective of Ancient Egypt and the hierarchy! I'll be naming names so everyone knows who you all are, after I chat your ears off a little . . .  
  
Yugi: Oh, great. Here it comes people! Thanks to your reviews, she's hyped and ready to write more and-  
  
Yami: **flatly** Talk.  
  
Yugi: **nodds**  
  
LK: Oh, shut up you two! ANYWAY, I suppose I'm doing this good because I know a lot about Ancient Egypt and because my all-time-favorite show is Xena Warrior Princess, which I REALLY miss! ^-^" Any Xena fans out there? Any?? And also, I'm trying to get a head start on learning more about Egypt. ^-^' Eheh, I have a very high goal set for myself of becoming an archaeologist, or an Egyptologist. I can't decide because I love Egypt, China, and Japan.  
  
Yami: Who doesn't? But I must say that Egypt is the best.  
  
Yugi: Get real! Japan is the best!!  
  
LK: **sweat drop** Uh. . . .On to the thank yous.  
  
THANK YOU! To pixy, Renee the Rabid Squirrel, Ice-Princess-Amber, Goddess of Death, KawaiiBlackMoon, kidies, Mo-Lang ^-^, SailorChibi, Wildwolf, Jacquie-chan, Firebird, YamiDragoness,, Queen of Games, Anime Girl, Buster of Death, Jadelyn Hellraiser- thankyouthankyouthankyou for updating!!!! ^- ^' Gomen. And thanks to anyone that I have missed, I'll get ya next chapter. ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5~ Pharaoh's Garden  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and Yugi wandered around the market, looking at everything in the booths. Ryou had joined them as soon as they had reached the street and he smiled as he watched Yugi excitedly looking at everything. They came to one place that sold jewelry and Yugi's eyes widened. "Isn't that necklace beautiful, Yami?" he asked pointing at a silver chain necklace with small ornaments along the chain and a silver heart hanging at the bottom. A crystal was encased in the center of it. "It certainly is." Yami said, smiling down at Yugi. "You have good taste, Yugi." Ryou said.  
  
"He certainly does! That necklace comes from China, crafted from the finest silver. It was given to me by a royal craftsman." The merchant said. "Yami, can we get it? I want to give it to Saren as a thank you." Yugi said, turning around. Yami nodded. "Good idea. Is there anything else there you'd like to get?" he asked, picking up the necklace. Yugi pointed out a couple of silver and gold bracelets and Yami bought them. "Pleasure doing business with you." The merchant said as they began to move on.  
  
Yami whispered something to Ryou, who nodded and dragged Yugi over to a silk booth. Yami shortly returned, Yugi not noticing. They returned to the alley just as the sky began to darken and were safely in the palace by dark. Ryou waved and separated from them, walking into his own room. "Yami, can we take this to Saren?" Yugi asked as they came to the room. "Of course." Yami said and they walked right past their room. Yami led Yugi down another corridor and they came to another pair of double doors, guarded by an unseen barrier. Yami was about to knock on a door when it opened. Saren smiled at them. "Did you have fun?" she asked, motioning for them to come in.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah! The city is so exciting!!" he said. "Yes, but you only went to the market, right?" she asked. "True. It is about the only amusing place here." Yami said. "We got something for you." Yugi said. He reached into a pocked in his clothes and pulled out the necklace and held it up. "It is beautiful, Yugi! Thank you!" Yugi smiled and he put it on her. "It's a thank you gift!" Yugi said. "It looks wonderful on you, Saren. Yugi picked it out himself." Yami said.  
  
Saren gave Yugi a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said, smiling. "Your welcome!" Yugi replied with a light blush on his cheeks. "You should return to your chambers and get some rest." Saren suggested. Yami nodded. "Wait! How are Honda and Jou doing?" Yugi asked. "They've spent the day exploring the castle. Caleb has been very . . .paranoid, and has been following them discretely, along with a couple Magi. It was quite amusing!" she chuckled. Yugi smiled and gave her a quick hug before he and Yami left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into their room and Yugi walked straight to the bed, discarding his shirt. "That's better," he mumbled. "I was getting hot." Yami smiled at Yugi as he watched him place the jewelry onto the table. "Yugi," he said as he walked up behind him. "Hum?" Yugi turned to face him. "I have something for you." Yami reached into a pocket and pulled out something wrapped. He handed it to Yugi. "What is it?" he asked. Yami waved his finger in front of him. "I'm not telling, open it an see." He said. Yugi walked over to the bed and sat on it. He began unwrapping the gift and his eyes widened.  
  
"It's beautiful, Yami!" he said. Out of the wrapping he pulled out a gold bracelet. It had two meaningless symbols on each end of the inscription. " 'Chosen by Ra, the young Prince Yugi . . ." his eyes widened, "The Pharaohs eternal lover.' " he looked up at Yami, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Yami smiled and walked up, taking advantage of his open mouth. He kissed Yugi deeply before he pulled back. His hand caressed Yugi's cheek as he looked into his eyes. "I had someone go to the jeweler and pay him to inscribe it that way." he answered Yugi's silent question. "When did you get it?" Yugi asked. "While we were out today," his lips rose into a smirk, " you didn't notice when I was gone, Ryou told me so." He said. Yugi blushed. "Sorry, I-I was-" Yami silenced him with another kiss.  
  
He pulled back and took the bracelet, placing it on the table. Yami removed his shirt and tossed it, along with Yugi's, to the wardrobe's base. He pushed Yugi back onto the sheets and pressed his body into the bed with his own, their lips meeting in another heated kiss. They parted, panting for breath. "Yami, what does 'the young Prince Yugi' mean?" he asked. Yami chuckled quietly and ran his fingers lightly up and down Yugi's sides, staring into his eyes. "It means, my love, that you are mine. You are the Pharaohs lover, so that means that you are now the Prince of Egypt." He replied, kissing Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi moaned, closing his eyes, and exposed more of his flesh to Yami's warm lips. Yami smirked against his skin and pulled away. Yugi opened his eyes and pouted at Yami, missing his warmth. Yami's smirk widened and he leaned down, kissing down Yugi's chest and stopping to suck on each nipple. Yugi gasped and moaned, arching into Yami. He continued down to the waist of his pants and moved back up. Yami raised up onto his elbows and smiled down at Yugi.  
  
"You don't have to apologize for not noticing. I was hoping you wouldn't." he said. A light blush covered Yugi's cheeks and he pulled Yami down, kissing him. He gasped as Yami ground their hips together and the blush on his cheeks deepened. During some point in Yami's little assault, he removed their pants. Yami reached down and slowly pushed a finger into Yugi. After he stretched him enough, he laced their fingers together and kissed Yugi, pressing into him. Yugi moaned as Yami filled him and he pushed his tongue past Yami's lips into his mouth.  
  
Their tongues warred for dominance as Yami set a pace and Yugi wrapped his legs around him, pulling him deeper. As the pace quickened, Yami broke the kiss and they panted for breath. Yugi began to move with Yami and he moaned. Their seed quickened until they were at the breaking point and they cried out in unison as they came.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sire, you can not marry the Young Prince! It would cause complications through the kingdom!" Yami glared down at the councilman. "How would it complicate things? My kingdom is happy as long as I am!" he said. "I know, your majesty, but you must marry a female! The written law states that you must have an heir by your twentieth birthday! If you marry him, you will be unable to conceive an heir!" he argued. "There is no woman in all of Egypt I would have! There is only one woman that I do love, but she is out of reach!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Might I suggest something?" Saren asked as she walked into the throne room. Everyone turned to her as she approached Yami's side. "Certainly." He said. "I have a possible solution. You don't have to marry this woman. You can marry Yugi, but this woman can become a part of your love. What I mean is you can be with this woman to conceive an heir, and she does not have to have wifely obligations to you. All she would do is birth you a child and go on about her life, if she is willing to. Or she can stay and, as I said, become apart of your love. Your soul." She said. Yami thought for a moment. "That is a good idea, but only if she, and Yugi, are willing." He said.  
  
Saren smiled at Yami. "Let's put that aside for now." Yami nodded and waved his hand, dismissing the councilmen. "Yami, would you like me to tell you something that your mother said before she died?" she asked suddenly. Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "A strange thing for you to bring up." He said. He then nodded. She smiled and walked to be more in front of him, instead of to the side. "She said, 'My son shall be called Yami, for he is the Darkness of his future Light.' "  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Yami asked, confused. "It means what it says. You are the Darkness," Saren held her hands out in front of her, one cupped on top of the other. She flipped her hands over and removed the one that was now on top. In her hand was a glowing black sphere. She pulled Yami's hand out and put it into his hand as he looked at her, confused. She closed her hands again and flipped them the other way as Yugi walked into the room and to the throne. "to your future Light." In her hand she held a glowing white sphere. She lifted Yugi's hand up and placed the white sphere into it.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. "I still don't get what she meant by 'he is the darkness of his future light', Saren." Yami said. She placed a hand under each with the spheres and pulled them closer. She then pushed the two spheres to eachother and her hands concealed them. When she removed them, the two glowing spheres had become one, half black and half white. "It's like the Chinese Yin Yang. You are two halves of one soul. The Darkness and the Light of a soul, combined to make one single soul. Do you understand now?" she asked. Yami nodded.  
  
"Yes. So mother was saying that I am the dark half of a soul and my light half would appear in my future. She new I would find Yugi, didn't she?" Saren nodded. "Yes." Yugi looked up at her. "How did Yami's mom know that?" he asked. "Shalla was a sorceress, also. Her mother was one, and her father was a sorcerer. Her abilities were passed down to you, Yami. When I was a bit younger she told me that when she had her son, the Pharaoh's son, she would die so that he may possess all of her gifts. She knew that she wouldn't be able to survive a birth, so she decided to give her gifts to her only son." She said. "Um . . ." She and Yami looked at Yugi. "Can I have this? It's pretty." He said, a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
Saren giggled. "Yes, you may." Yugi took it into both of his hands and he and Yami lowered them, his hands clutching the ball to his chest. "How did you know my mother?" Yami asked. "I have lived in this palace my entire life. I was born here, from your father's sorceress." She said. "We will talk again later tonight, Yami. You have work to do now." She said. Yami nodded and she walked out of the room again. Yugi and Yami watched as she left. "What were you talking about before?" Yugi asked as he turned to Yami. Yami looked to Yugi and shook his head. "Just boring ruler stuff." He said and smiled.  
  
Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently on the lips, a blush forming on Yugi's cheeks. Yami noticed and chuckled. "You're too cute sometimes, did you know that?" Yugi sheepishly nodded. Someone cleared their throats loudly and Yami looked up, Yugi walking to the side of his throne and turning to face the others. "Sire, you're next appointment is here." A man said with a slight blush. Yami rose an eyebrow when he noticed this. 'Embarrassed just seeing us, how amusing.' Yugi looked over at Yami, then shrugged to himself. "Send him in."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jou closed the door behind him as he left his room. He looked to his left and saw a couple Magi patrolling the halls. He then went right and spotted Honda. "Hay, Honda!" Honda turned around when he herd his name called and smiled when he saw Jou. "Hey, Jou! How have ya been?" He asked. "Good. This place is huge!"  
  
"Yeah, I got lost the other day and had to ask a Magi to take me back to my room. He was understanding, I thought he'd be annoyed." Honda replied. "I got lost too, but I happened to run into Ryou. I asked him some things about Yami and he started to tell me a lot of stories 'bout him!" Jou said as they started to walk through the palace. Honda looked at his friend, slightly surprised. "Really? What'd he say?" he asked.  
  
"How he's a great guy and a good Pharaoh, no matter what the people think. Apparently he went through a lot when he was younger because of his mother dying when he was born and his father having such high expectations. He really pushed him hard to be like him." Jou said. "I feel a little bad for him." Honda suddenly remembered something. "Hey, what'd he say about Saren? Wasn't she there when he grew up?" Jou looked thoughtful for a moment. "He never said." he replied, thoughtfully.  
  
"She was here." A cool and calm voice suddenly said. Honda and Jou jumped slightly and turned around to see Ryou, a smirk on his lips. "You surprised us." Jou said. "Sorry about that. I just happened to hear your conversation." He walked up and joined the duo. "Where were you headed?" he asked, looking at Jou. A light blush crossed over Jou's cheeks when Ryou moved closer to him. Honda noticed and grinned, poking him in the side with his elbow. "We were just going to walk around." He said. "Ah, so you had no plans on where you would be wandering to? Might I suggest we go to the gardens?" he asked. Both stopped in their tracks. "The gardens?" they asked in unison.  
  
Ryou nodded with a smile. "I never found any gardens, did you?" Honda asked Jou. Jou looked at him and shook his head. Ryou chuckled lightly at the two. "There is an indoor garden that is only for the Pharaoh, but he allows Seto, Saren and myself in it also." He said. "Then wouldn't we get in trouble if we went in?" Jou asked. "Not if you're with me, or if you have written permission from Yami." He said. He began walking again and then stopped, turning around. "Are you coming?" he asked. Jou and Honda blinked and then followed him through the halls and to the indoor garden.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou nodded to the Magi in front of a pair of double doors and they opened them. Inside of the room were many giant trees and tree-like plants, things found in jungles and flowers rare to Egypt. Many types of birds, bugs, and other small animals were about the large green house and hiding from visitors. It was humid in the room and duplicated the sky. "This place is awesome!" Jou said as he looked around. Ryou smiled at their expressions.  
  
"It took a lot of magic to get this room likable for Yami's father. He would have nothing else for his wife and his sisters." He said. He wandered over to a patch of green grass and sat down. Jou and Honda were surprised when a small creature walked up to him. "Come and sit. He won't hurt you." Ryou said as he patted it's head affectionately. "W-what is it?" Jou asked as they carefully came over. "He's called a Cabit. He looks like he's half cat and half rabbit, so I call him a Cabit. His name is Ra-Din." When Jou and Honda finally sat down, Ra-Din curiously sniffed Jou's hand and licked it, causing the young man to jump, surprised. Ryou giggled at their reactions to the small creature. "Now what was it that you want to know about the royal family?" he asked. Jou blinked. "What did we want to know? Oh yeah! Now I remember what we were talkin' about!" Honda sweat dropped. "You forgot?"  
  
"It was this place! It's amazing, so I wasn't even thinking about much of anything!" Honda smirked. "You always do that." Jou glared over at him. "Say that again, I dare ya!" he said, raising a fist. "Alright, you always do that!" Ryou laughed. "Now, now you two. Play nice in the Pharaoh's garden!" he said. The two backed away from eachother and sat down again. "If Saren was here when Yami was growin' up, why didn't she serve as a motherly figure or try to make his father lighten up on him?" Jou asked.  
  
"The lives of the Royal Family members and their friends was and still is complex. Saren's mother was much worse than Yami's father was. Extremely strict and she tried to mold the children, even Yami's father, into what she wanted. I really don't know much more about that, but Saren was busy with other things. She was the Pharaoh's sorceress at that time, also, so she had a lot of work to do." Honda brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "You said that Saren's mother was strict? It's surprising the way it doesn't show in her. She told me the other night that she had someone that she loved, but is now dead. Do you know who that was?"  
  
Ryou arched an eyebrow. "Getting personal now, are we?" He waved Honda's silent reply off. "I hope she doesn't kill me for this. Her lover died five years ago. His name was Malik, he was my older brother. They were fond of eachother as children and it grew when they grew. It was devastating for everyone when he was killed, but she took it the hardest. She never showed it, but she was in a lot of pain when the news reached us." He replied, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry for your lose." Jou said. A small smiled formed on Ryou's lips. "Thank you. . . . He was a soldier. Both my father and Saren protested to him going to the battle, but he didn't listen, he never liked to. It was the way he was."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: Cliffhanger! ^-^ I think. . .O.o  
  
Yugi: Yeah, it is in a way. . .  
  
LK: Ahem. . . THE GREAT LADY KAIBA. . . .  
  
Yami: HAS HOMEWORK!! ^_~  
  
LK: **glares** Hai, hai, I have homework 'cause school has begun again.  
  
Yugi: **shakes head** Bad LK!! You should do your Homework, not this!!  
  
LK: **waves hand** Later, later! I promise I'll do it, besides it's not due for a couple days!!  
  
Yugi: That doesn't mean anything.  
  
LK: As I was going to say before, the Great Lady Kaiba-  
  
Yami: Is sick.  
  
LK: Yup, I think so.  
  
Yugi: **puts hand to LK's forehead and the other to his** Yup, definitely hotter than normal.  
  
LK: Gee, thanks for telling me. I've only known THE WHOLE DAY!!! **Yugi drags LK over to her bed and pulls covers up** **glares at him irritated** I'm hot, not co-  
  
Yugi: Be quiet, I can't take your temperature with you talking! Please R+R people!!  
  
Yami: And remember that the next chapter won't be up for a while. 


	6. Bakura's Return

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
LK : You'll all be glad to know that I am no longer sick!!  
  
Yami: Good, now you can- WILL- finish the next chapter and post it!  
  
LK: **Glares at Yami** If you don't shut up, I WON'T do it!  
  
Yami: **glares at LK**  
  
Yugi: **Sweat drop** Okay. . . .Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6~ Bakura's Return  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SETO!" Yami's voice rang out through the throne room startling everyone in it as he walked in. "Yes, Yami?" Seto asked as he watched Yami walk up to him. He looked back to the entrance and saw Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Ryou peeking inside. "Do you know where Saren is?" he asked, his voice steady and cool. His eyes shown slight irritation, most likely from not being able to find her. "I believe she said she would be going to the river to think." He answered. Seto blinked as he watched Yami turn on his heal and walk past Yugi and the others, out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked, blinking again, confused. "I'm not sure. Yami spoke with her last night after we went to our room and he's been irritated or something ever since she left." Yugi replied. He watched Yami's retreating form storm down the hall. "It must be about that thing the Council is annoying him with." Seto muttered to himself. Yugi looked at him and blinked. "What thing?" he asked. "Nothing really, Yami might tell you if you ask him. It's not my place to." He replied. Yugi turned back to the hall. "I'll going to go with him." He said and ran after Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saren stood at the Nile, looking out at the horizon as the morning sun rose. She knelt in her spot and watched as the water ran calmly. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water gently rolling over the rocks, around the bank, and past her for hours. She began to hum the soft melody of a lullaby as soft footsteps neared her.  
  
"Sapphire Waters." Yami said quietly as he walked up behind her. She nodded. "It was a melody my mother sang to me and I sang to you." She replied. Yami stood there, silent, as he listened to her finish the lullaby. "Why don't you join me here?" she asked, eyes still closed. She smiled lightly as she heard Yami walk up and sit down beside her. "How long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
"Since before the sun rose. I come here when I want to think things over. It's quiet, beautiful, and just happens to be one of the only parts of the river that is forbidden to those outside of the Royal Family . . .and it's sorcerers." She replied. Yami nodded. "I remember reading that law. I thought it was a ridiculous one, until now. But I still don't understand why it is forbidden." Saren sighed and opened her eyes. She leaned over to look into the water and saw the smooth, water-eroded, stones and pebbles through the clear waters, and her reflection.  
  
"This place is forbidden for a good reason." She reached into the water and moved a couple of stones, then asked Yami to look. "What is that??" he asked, eyes widening. "It is an entrance to a dark realm, one that opposites our world and is completely barren. It is a realm that we sorcerers are connected to, through a link made by our abilities. It is known as the Shadow Realm." She answered as they both stared down at what she had uncovered.  
  
Hidden far beneath the stones had been some sort of an insignia; a circle in which lay the Sennen eye. Around the Sennen eye were many strange symbols Yami had never seen before, presumably creating a text. A legend. A message. . . A warning. "The Shadow Realm?" asked a soft voice as someone else joined the two. Yami turned around to see Yugi standing a ways behind him, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked. "I was worried about you, so I came. I was trying to catch up to you, but you were going to fast." Yugi replied, walking up to Yami.  
  
"You really shouldn't follow me, it might not be safe." He chided as he pulled Yugi down beside him. "Sorry." Yugi said. Yami shook his head and gave him a gentle kiss. They turned their attention back to Saren, whom was still looking into the water. "You should see this, Yugi, less you see it in the future and become curious." Yugi knelt down and looked into the water.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight. "That is one of the gates to the Shadow Realm. Should you ever see this in the future, don't venture forth and open it." Yugi looked up at her, confused amethyst eyes meeting serious golden ones. "Why not?" he asked. "If the Shadow Realm were to be opened, an incredible evil will be set loose into this world and devour it, filling it and its creatures with its incredibly dark, selfish, and uncaring evil." She looked back into the water and reached in to cover the insignia once again, the stones appearing untouched.  
  
"Remember this you two, no one may know of what lies here. No one may know of the Shadow Realm. Do you understand?" she asked, eyes locked onto Yugi's, then Yami's. They nodded. "I will discuss more of it with you this evening. Pharaoh, I am still considering you're request." Saren stood and nodded to them, walking back toward the palace. Yami and Yugi walked after her, quietly thinking to them selves about what she had revealed to them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the three entered the throne room, Jou and the others seemed a bit nervous, unknowing if Yami was back in a good mood or not. When he laughed at a quiet comment from Yugi, they relaxed. "Everything okay now?" Jou asked. Yami nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine." He said. Jou sighed. "Good, I thought ya'd go an' kill someone if you didn't find her!" he remarked. The guards sent him a glare. Had he been anyone else, Yami most likely would have killed him for the remark, instead he just laughed.  
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me, Yami." Saren said and immediately walked out of the room, even before he could nod. Jou, Honda, Seto, and Ryou blinked after her, confused. "What's up with her? Now she seems to be the one irritated." Honda said. "She just has a lot on her mind." Yugi said. "Sire, you're daily affairs. . .?" Caleb questioned nervously. Yami nodded and walked over to the throne. Sitting down, and pulling Yugi onto his lap, he nodded for the first matters of business to commence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saren stood at the balcony, staring out over the land, lost deep into her thoughts. A dark figure lurked around the room, making it's way slowly to her. "Whatever you are attempting to do, it will not work. Come out of the shadows. . ." Saren said. The figure stepped into the light on the balcony, smirking. "I should know better than trying to sneak up on you, Saren." The man with messy white hair said. Saren smiled. "Join me, will you Bakura?" she asked. Bakura stepped up to the railing and leaned on it, looking down on the city. "You've returned. . .why?"  
  
Bakura remained silent for a moment. "I think you know why." "Something is coming."  
  
Bakura nodded. "It wants to open the Shadow Realm." He said. Saren sighed. "Do not let anyone know until I have more information." Bakura nodded. He turned and began to walk away. "Bakura," he turned, "wont you join me in the throne room? Meet the others and I know there is someone there that you'd love to meet." She said with a small smile. Bakura lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and Saren's smile became obvious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two entered the throne room, unnoticed, as Yami waved away Caleb. Bakura's eyes scanned the people in the room widening slightly when they came to a stop on Ryou. Bakura looked him up and down, amazed by the resemblance of the boy to himself. He then noticed the mini Yami sitting in Yami's lap. "Who's that?" He asked quietly, lifting an eyebrow. "Yami's lover."  
  
"Ah, so he has found his Young Prince." He said with a smirk. His eyes returned to Ryou, and they made their way from one of the four doors. Ryou looked over as Saren and Bakura approached, feeling eyes studying him. He spotted Bakura and stared, wide-eyed. "Decide to return?" Seto asked as they stopped. "Which one?" Bakura questioned. "You have returned to Cairo, Bakura?" Bakura tore his eyes away from Ryou to look at Yami. "I have, Pharaoh."  
  
"Bakura?" Honda and Jou said in unison, confused. "You two related?" Jou asked Ryou. Ryou shook his head, not looking away from Bakura. "N-no." Bakura smirked as he looked back to Ryou. "Are you feeling alright Ryou?" he asked as he noticed the small blush. Ryou's blush deepened and he looked to the floor. "I-I'm fine." Saren giggled lightly. She wrapped her arm around one of Bakura's. "Shall we catch up over some wine?" she asked. "Mm, sounds good to me. Anyone care to join us? Yami? Seto?"  
  
"Why don't we all go." Yami said, rising from the throne and lacing his fingers with Yugi's.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Yami and Yugi stumbled into their room, drunk as hell. Yugi fell to the floor, laughing at a dumb joke Jou had told them, while Yami attempted to support himself on the table. He stopped laughing and, with lust filled eyes, watched Yugi crawl to the bed and pull himself up. Yugi let out a startled gasp when Yami suddenly turned him around and pinned him down on the bed. He captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss, straddling his waist.  
  
Yugi moaned into the kiss and allowed Yami to deepen it. His hands wandered to Yugi's shirt and they separated long enough for the garment to be removed. Yugi moaned as Yami moved to his neck and his hands moved further down to his pants. They head the door slide open quietly but paid no attention. They heard a small gasp of surprise and Yami looked up through the corner of his eyes to see Saren, a light blush covering her cheeks.  
  
Yami pulled away from Yugi, much to their disappointment, and looked at Saren. "I-I didn't think you would be. . .busy. . ." she said quietly. She stood only five feet from the bed. Yami extended his arm to her, "Have you made your decision?" She stared down at his hand, blush deepening slightly- though it was from both embarrassment and being slightly drunk. She looked up into Yami's ruby orbs, seeing the lust as clearly as day, as well as the small bit of red on his cheeks from the wine. She was surprised when Yugi, too, extended his hand to her. She stood still for a moment, staring at the two hands before her. Hesitating, she nimbly reached out and placed her hand on Yami's. He smiled and he and Yugi pulled her to them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: ^________^ ::grins like an idiot:: I just had to stop it there!! No lemon this time!! And I also put a little twist. . .or two. . .in it!! BAKURA!!!!! ^-^ We all love him, don't we? ::nudges Ryou::  
  
Ryou: . . .::BLUSH::  
  
Bakura: ::BIG Grin/smirk::  
  
LK: ^_^ Sorry this hasn't been put up, but I had trouble deciding what to do. Welp, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Bakura: Don't expect the next chapter soon, UNLESS she gets a LOT of reviews.  
  
LK: **nods like mad** And all Gundam fans- even if you AREN'T- should go read Tori Yuki Ichimurah's RNDM!!! IT'S FUNNY!!!!! 


	7. Isis

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
LK : Hahahahah!! Gomen, gomen!! Omittichi, I see what you mean. Don't worry, I have a plan.  
  
Lara: Do you even know what it is?  
  
LK: . . . Iie.  
  
Lara: ::rolls eyes:: Baka hikari.  
  
Yugi: That isn't nice!!  
  
LK: ::sniffle::  
  
Lara: ::freezes:: Oh, god. What's wrong, Hikari?!  
  
LK: Nothing. ^_________^ I'M JUST SO HAPPY THAT I'M actually ON FAVE. STORY LISTS AND FAVE. AUTHORS LISTS!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: . . . . .Right. . .okay. . .yeah. ::turns to readers while glaring, annoyed, at LK:: Now READ. . .and review. . .  
  
LK: ^_____________^ ::grins like a moron:: It's Bakura/Ryou time!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7~ Isis ~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou cried out in surprise as he was suddenly pinned up against the corridor wall, outside of his room. A pair of demanding lips capturing his own in a strong kiss silenced his cry. Ryou struggled to get away from his attacker, but was only rewarded with a growl from the other's throat and his wrists were pinned painfully against the wall. The man finally pulled away and Ryou glared angrily at him. His eyes widened when he saw Bakura smirking back at him. A deep blush covered his cheeks.  
  
"B-Bakura, what are you doing?!" he stuttered, realizing Bakura still had him pinned. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Ryou turned crimson and Bakura's smirk widened. He dragged Ryou, by his wrists, into his room. Ryou barely took notice to the fact that there were no guards stationed out side of his room as he was pushed in and the doors closed behind them. He let out a surprised gasp as he was pushed back onto his bed. "B-Bakura," he was cut off as Bakura took the opportunity to kiss him.  
  
Ryou gasped into the kiss as Bakura ground his hips down onto Ryou, eliciting a moan from him. Bakura smirked into the kiss and did it again, pulling back for air. Ryou gasped for air and moaned, leaning his head back. Bakura kissed down his jaw to his neck, nipping lightly. Ryou moaned in surprise as he bit down hard enough for him to feel it and soothed it with his tongue.  
  
Ryou had no idea when his shirt had been removed, but moaned as Bakura moved down and took a nipple between his teeth. "Bakura!" Ryou managed to breath out, and Bakura moved back up to silence him. Again, Ryou was confused by his clothes disappearance, but dismissed the thought with a moan and Bakura prepared him. He pouted cutely (^-^) when Bakura pulled away and he let out a pained gasp as Bakura began to enter him.  
  
"Relax." Bakura ordered. Ryou obeyed and took a deep breath, trying his best to relax. He found it less painful when he did so and soon Bakura stopped moving, buried deep in him. He waited a moment, frowning at the fact that Ryou was a virgin. When Ryou opened his eyes and looked at him, he pulled back and thrust back in again, smirking at the reaction he got from Ryou.  
  
He moaned in ecstasy as Bakura found a rhythm and steadily increased his speed. Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, encouraging him to move faster. They soon cried out together as they came. Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou, panting, but quickly moved off of him, not wanting to squish his new lover. He pulled the boy closer to himself and pulled the covers around them.  
  
He watched Ryou snuggle up to him, seeking warmth from the cool air of the night, and smiled at the small blush still present on his lover's cheeks. He kissed Ryou's forehead before pulling him closer to himself and falling asleep as well.  
  
'I'm keeping this one.' He thought before sleep overcame his senses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura found Saren pacing, alone, in the throne room the next morning.  
  
"Something bugging you?" he asked, leaning against the nearest wall lazily. Saren paid him no heed and continued to pace, desperately trying to sort out her thoughts. Bakura's eyes became narrower by the second as he watched her pacing a hole into the floor.  
  
"SAREN!" She stopped, startled, and looked to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's bugging you?" he growled.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, looking away with a blush. Bakura lifted an eyebrow at this, but decided to keep silent.  
  
"Then stop your damned pacing!"  
  
She blushed again and sat in the throne, placing her hands on her head and sighing.  
  
"You know I still don't believe you."  
  
Saren nodded. "But I still won't tell you anything."  
  
"Is it about Yami and his little lover?" He smirked as the blush deepened. 'Bingo.'  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
He shrugged. "Fine."  
  
He walked over to a chair that sat a little ways away from the throne, placed there by his magic. He lounged back in the chair, staring at her.  
  
". . . ."  
  
" . . . ."  
  
"I had a vision." Saren sighed in defeat. Bakura leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his legs.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. What was it about?"  
  
"The Shadow Realm."  
  
The smirk was whipped off of Bakura's lips and he sat up straighter, serious now, listening.  
  
"It isn't good. The evil that is on it's way is the worst that could ever be imagined. I can't believe her. That she would do something like this." She shook her head, resting it in her hands again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, she replied. "Pegasus and Isis." Bakura's eyes widened.  
  
"I'd expect such a thing from Pegasus, but most definitely not Isis!" he said, shocked.  
  
"What about Pegasus and Isis?" A new voice asked, startling the two out of their seats.  
  
They looked to one of the entrances and saw Ryou staring at them, confused. Behind him were Jou, Honda, Seto, Yugi. . . . .and Yami. They looked to each other, nervously, before conjuring up more seats and signaling everyone to take a seat. The Pharaoh in his throne, Saren took a seat beside him, Yugi on his other side. With a sad sigh, they began to explain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is awful!" Yugi said when Bakura and Saren finished. "I'm afraid it gets worse," Yami said, averting his eyes to star at the ground. "How?" Jou asked.  
  
"Isis is his grandmother." Seto answered before Yami could.  
  
"Is that true?" Yugi asked, with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Yami clasped his hands together and, resting his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on them. "How do we prevent this?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't had time to figure that out yet."  
  
"How appropriate," a cold female voice spat from the double door entrance to the throne room, startling everyone out of their seats, which disappeared instantly. Saren stepped in front of Ryou, Honda, Jou, Yami and Yugi, along with Seto, summoning three of the strongest monsters they owned. The woman's cold red eyes glared at the Dark Magician and two Blue Eyes White Dragons, before turning to glare at Saren.  
  
"That *you* should be *beside* the throne, instead of *on* it." She hissed. Everyone blinked in confusion at her words, but Saren glared. "You have ruined you're life because you *sacrificed* your destiny and your birth right!" The dark Magician advanced a step, and the Dragons growled, in response to Saren's anger. "You're pathetic monsters do not scare me, *Saren*."  
  
"Isis." Saren hissed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yami's voice rang out through the room.  
  
Isis's glaring eyes moved to the throne, where Yami was standing, a protective arm around Yugi. She paid the small one no heed. "So, *you* are the Pharaoh? The only son of Shalla and Seth."  
  
"The one that rightfully belongs on the throne." Saren added. "Leave now and you won't be harmed."  
  
Isis's lips turned up into a smirk. "You have no idea what you have given up. You could have been apart of this. Have power at your very finger tips."  
  
"I don't want it, nor do I need it." Saren replied, her hatred for Isis boiling beneath her skin, visible in her eyes and voice.  
  
Isis's eyes suddenly widened. "Now I understand! You deny your own destiny to give him an heir!" she closed her eyes with a small smirk.  
  
"I am disappointed in you. I now know that Pegasus was right in not wanting to spare your life."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and left. The room remained tense with the anger and hatred still radiating from all those present that hate Isis. Bakura struggled to calm down. No one other than Saren hated that woman more than he.  
  
"She won't get away with what she has done to us." He said, hatred obvious in his voice. With a frustrated sigh, Saren closed her eyes, the monsters disappearing from the room moments after Isis exited.  
  
"She deserves her foreseen fate. For everything she's done to my family, my *father*. And you, my pharaoh."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: Gomen for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. But at least I go Ryou/Bakura in!! ^-^  
  
Lara: Even if it was the worst lemon you've done yet.  
  
LK: Gimme a break! I didn't really feel like it.  
  
Lara: TURN THE SOUND UP!!!  
  
LK: Why?  
  
Lara; 'Cause this is that 'I'm Back' song that is played when Kaiba returns!! And I wanna hear it!  
  
LK: You can hear it whenever you want! Geez. Anyway, please review!!! Ja~! 


	8. Truth

Desert Rose  
  
Lady Kaiba  
  
AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_!  
  
LK: It wasn't bad?! ::jumps up and down:: Yay!! I'm so glad!!  
  
Lara: Only three reviews?  
  
LK: Be patient, there will be more!  
  
Lara: I don't think this story will have 100 reviews by its end.  
  
LK: ::glares:: well it WOULD have, IF it hadn't been deleted.  
  
Lara: Should have put it under R to begin with. . .  
  
LK: ::nods:: Hai, hai, I'm trying a new writing style. If it's annoying, tell me. If it's better, tell me! Well, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8~ Truth  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She was here." The group looked to the entrance of the room to see two women standing there, cloaked.  
  
"Talla," Saren sighed.  
  
The first woman removed her hood, as well as the other.  
  
"Anzu!" Yugi said, surprised.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Jou, Honda. How have you been?" Anzu asked, smiling at her friends.  
  
"Be quiet." Talla demanded, shushing Anzu immediately. The two sisters stared at each other in silence. Talla crossed the room, Anzu close behind her, and stopped a few feet from Saren.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"The normal stuff."  
  
"So, she's disappointed in you also. I would have thought she'd be glad that you would have at least stayed in the palace. She won't even speak to me, she's so pissed." Talla said, sarcastically.  
  
"At least she doesn't want you dead." Saren replied. Talla blinked.  
  
"Why would she want that?" she asked.  
  
Saren mumbled something as she turned and walked out of the room. Talla's eyes widened, when she translated the mumble, and she watched Saren leave.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
Talla didn't reply and turned to follow. "Play nice, Anzu." She said absently. Anzu stared at her mother sarcastically.  
  
"I'm 17. I don't play."  
  
"You mean you don't play with kids your own age!" Jou corrected with a big grin.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Seto, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami sweat dropped at them, while Yugi and Honda laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Talla walked quickly through the halls, following the path Saren's aura created. She stopped in front of a pair of doors. She pushed them open and walked slowly into the room. It was more an indoor garden than a room. As she walked along the path, she spotted Saren. She was standing at the edge of a pond, staring down at the water.  
  
She walked over and placed a gentle hand on Saren's shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.  
  
Saren nodded. "I foresaw it when Yami was born."  
  
"I understand. For now, let's focus on why Isis is here. Do you know."  
  
"The Shadow Realm."  
  
Talla's eyes widened, again. "You mean, she will attempt to open it?"  
  
Saren nodded. "It is our duty to protect it, even if we must sacrifice our lives."  
  
"That is the price we must pay for being the daughters of Amun." Talla said, looking at her sister sadly. "Though he does not know it, Yami must also bare this task. Because of who he is."  
  
Saren nodded, a tear falling into the pond. "I know. He shouldn't have to suffer though his, neither of them should."  
  
" 'Them'?"  
  
"Yugi and Yami. They are destined lovers. Neither of them should be forced to love others. It isn't right. To separate destined souls."  
  
"I agree."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Anzu asked. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Isis, maybe?"  
  
Anzu blinked, confused. "Why would they talk about Isis?"  
  
"Because Isis is our problem at the moment." Yami replied.  
  
"Problem? Is she going to try and open the Shadow Realm?" The group looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
"How do you know of the Shadow Realm?" Seto asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm one of its guardians. That's what mother tells me, anyway. She says our whole family has an obligation to protect it." She replied.  
  
"Hm, so your mother knows of it as well. . ." Yami said thoughtfully. Anzu nodded, staring at him.  
  
"I'm confused now. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"You have magic lessons?" Seto asked suddenly. Everyone turned to him, but he never looked away from Anzu.  
  
"How did you know I took lessons?"  
  
"Your mother is a sorceress, your aunt is a sorceress, and you were thinking about it." He replied.  
  
"You can read minds, Seto?" Yami asked, surprised.  
  
"Something I discovered while you were away." He replied. His eyes moved to Ryou and Bakura with a raised eyebrow, and Ryou looked away, blushing. Bakura just smirked and Seto looked away, rolling his eyes. 'Disgusting.' He thought. 'Something I *didn't* really want to know.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Pegasus asked as Isis stalked back into the room.  
  
"Well what?" she hissed.  
  
His lips turned up in a crude smile. "I'll take that to mean you have found them." Isis glared at him. She extended her hand to one of the men in the room, palm toward his face, and he was obliterated with a cry. Pegasus chuckled. "Angry are we?"  
  
"He isn't *dead*! The pharaoh is still alive, your men *failed*." She hissed.  
  
"Now, now. Don't get too excited. The men that failed will be punished accordingly, your Majesty. Though I still don't get why you want your grandson dead."  
  
Isis turned to him angrily, glaring murderously. "Because I never meant for the son of Shalla and Seth to sit on the throne. *Saren* should be the one to rule Egypt. But no, *she* wishes to bare the child of that child pharaoh." She fumed to herself.  
  
"You're angry because of that? Why do you even want this 'Saren' on the throne?"  
  
Isis smiled evilly and her mood changed from that of anger to that of cool darkness. Pure evil. "Because, dearest *moron*, through Saren, I could have ruled over the land. That all changed when Yami was born."  
  
"You were once Queen, why didn't you take over then?" Pegasus asked, watching as she killed another of his men. He frowned. 'Luckily that wasn't one of my best men. I was going to kill him later-'  
  
"It appears I have done that for you." She interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Right, I forgot you have the power to read unprotected minds." He said tiredly.  
  
"I didn't take over then, because I had my *plan*."  
  
"What do you wish to do now?" he asked, throwing up his mental defenses.  
  
Isis sat down in the black throne, pondering her thoughts. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
He smirked. "I suggest we send some sort of a warning. Make it so that they are prepared for an attack, but attacking when they least suspect it."  
  
Isis thought for a moment then smiled, small fangs peaking out dangerously. "I like your idea. Do that." Pegasus bowed with a smile and turned to leave.  
  
'*My* plans have nothing to do with you, *My Queen*. *I* will be the one to rule this land! And then the World! Hahahahahahah!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: . . . .what now?  
  
Lara: ::smacks head:: *You* get to continue the story!  
  
LK: . . . .Oh. . . .  
  
Lara: What *now*?  
  
LK: . . .I forgot. . .  
  
Lara: ::smacks head. . .again::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Saren, are you alright?" Yami asked as he walked over to her on her balcony.  
  
"I'm fine, Pharaoh." She replied, turning to him. Yami stared into her gold eyes, noticing the light blush on her cheeks as he watched her. The setting sun always made everything more beautiful, especially her exotic eyes.  
  
"I can sense that something is bothering you. Please tell me." He insisted.  
  
Saren sighed and turned back to look over the calm land. Yami followed her gaze to the large pyramid in the distance. "The pyramid?"  
  
"Your grandfather's tomb." Saren said. Yami looked back to her, but her eyes remained on it. "Isis doesn't have the ability to open the Shadow Realm."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Saren shook her head with an exasperated chuckle. "It is, but she will find a way. It rests within that tomb."  
  
"I don't understand. I thought only your family had that ability." Saren looked to him, surprised.  
  
"Did you assume that?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Because Anzu said that your family's obligation is to guard it. I assumed you would be the only ones to be able to open it."  
  
Saren sighed. "Anzu. That girl will bring destruction if she doesn't watch her mouth. She is correct."  
  
"Then why would my grandfather's tomb hold the ability?"  
  
"Because he was the Pharaoh." She answered, as if that answered it all.  
  
"That means nothing to me."  
  
"There is a device, called the Millennium Ankh. It is a key to the shadow realm. It belonged to him. And it rests with him."  
  
"Was he chosen to protect it?"  
  
Saren nodded. "Because he was the Pharaoh." She added.  
  
"Then why wasn't it passed down to my father?" Yami asked. Saren turned her gaze to him.  
  
"Seth thought it would be safer buried with him. As did Shalla."  
  
"Wouldn't Isis know of it?"  
  
Saren smiled. "No. She knows of the Ankh, but not where it is. She left long before Seth's crowning."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a scream. "What was that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Anzu!" Saren gasped. She and Yami quickly ran from the room and in the direction a second scream came from.  
  
They reached the room Anzu was staying in at the same time as Yugi, Honda, Jou, Talla, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto. The doors burst open and they all ran into the room and gasped. A snarling green lizard with pointy armor and blades on either arm was cornering Anzu. She held her arm, which had been cut by one of its blades.  
  
"Rude Kaiser!" Seto said.  
  
"Seiyaryu!" Saren quickly yelled out. A pink dragon appeared in front of Anzu and roared at Rude Kaiser. Seiyaryu released a gust of flames, destroying Rude Kaiser. Talla ran over to Anzu and tended to her wound before holding her tightly while she cried into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Hahahaha!" An evil laugh echoed in the room, sending shivers down every spine. "Consider this you're warning. Next time, it will be worse. And it won't be that pathetic girl." Pegasus's evil laugh filled the room again.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Pegasus?" Yami yelled. He was only answered with another evil laugh, before his evil presence vanished.  
  
"Why does he do anything?" Talla growled. Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to a small, panting, form in the doorway. The young boy panted for breath, then looked up to the group.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba said, happy to see his brother. He quickly shook his head and looked at Yami. "Pharaoh! A monster is attacking the city!!" Yami's eyes widened and he rushed to the balcony.  
  
"What?!" Before him, what appeared to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon was, indeed, attacking the city, setting everything on fire. "Seto, don't you poses all of the Blue Eyes?"  
  
Seto nodded as he watched the dragon destroying the city. "Pharaoh, that is not the Blue Eyes!" Talla said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"A Red Eyes. Pegasus has the ability of illusion, he must be doing this."  
  
Once again, the three Blue Eyes, Seiyaryu, and the Dark Magician were summoned to destroy the impostor and put out the city.  
  
Yami angrily turned to Saren and Talla. "This is all happening and I do not know why. Explain!"  
  
Talla nodded. "Isis is very unhappy with you being Pharaoh."  
  
"And why does she want Saren to be? Why does she think she should be?"  
  
Saren sighed. "Because it is my blood right." Everyone stared at her, shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LK: Ooooooo!!! Cliffhanger!!  
  
Lara; Don't sound so proud!  
  
LK: Why not? I wrote this is ONE DAY!!! ^-^ And it's long too!  
  
Lara: That's nice. Anyway, this is a bonus for you people. We won't update till we have, oh say, 55 reviews. Hey, that's only 16 more, so don't complain!!  
  
LK: Please review!! Ja~!  
  
Lara: You're annoying sometimes, hikari.  
  
LK: ^_______^ Arigato! I try to be!! ^-^ 


	9. Mysterious Figures

Desert Rose

Lady Kaiba

AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_! 

LK: Okay!!! Chapter 9. Getting close to the end of this story! 

Lara: But then it's time for the SEQUEL!!! 

LK: Shush!! Anyway, R&R!! Oh yeah. . .::sweat drop:: I'm a little late with this, I already have 56 reviews, gomen!! 

Lara: So shut up and start writing, already!!!

LK: Okay, shish.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9~ Mysterious Figures

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. 'It isn't true, is it? Saren of the royal family?' he asked himself. 

"You have heard of the Princess Sleet, correct?" Talla asked. Yami nodded. "Sleet is the youngest daughter of Isis and Amun. Your grandparents. When you were born, she decided, since very few new she was a member of the royal family, that she would no longer be called by her birth name. She changed her identity and became the Pharaoh's sorceress-in-training." 

"So now, I am your sorceress, Yami. But I am also your aunt Sleet." Yami stared at them in disbelief. 

"I was told that Sleet was dead." He said. 

Saren shook her head and adverted her eyes to the ground. "I hope you forgive me for deceiving you, Yami. I did it for you and your future, as well as the kingdom's future." 

"I don't understand. How could that be for my future?" Saren winced at the hurt and anger she heard in his voice. 

"If I hadn't, Isis's plan would have been carried though. There's no way you would be able to even begin to *imagine* what the world would be like if I hadn't." The others flinched at the anger in her voice and Yami flinched at the tears that were forming in her eyes, also. She quickly tuned away and left the room. Yami watched her retreating form, eyes showing his remorse. 

"You have no way of truly understanding her, Yami. She never wanted to trick anyone. She has had her abilities since she was four years old. For twenty-four years she has been suffering, a lot longer than you have. All because she is the daughter of that witch Isis." Talla explained further. 

Yami bowed his head. "I did not mean to hurt anyone." 

"Everything will be okay, Yami." Yami looked down at Yugi with a small smile. 

"I know." He took Yugi's hand. "Come on. It's late now. We should go to bed." With that, he left the room

~*~*~*~

One week had passed without a peep from Isis or Pegasus. The Magi were always on guard now, and things seemed a bit tense around because of it. The enemy was not the only thing unseen. Saren had not shown herself since the confession of her true identity. Yami, though he did not show it, was very worried about her. Everyone was, but especially Talla. When they tried to visit her, there would be no answer at her door, nor would the Magi let them in. 

Yugi stood on the balcony, watching as the people went along with their lives. 'Everyone has just brushed off that attack. They've completely forgotten about it.' He thought. 'I wonder if Saren is okay. She's been silent for a long time now. I should pay her a visit. Maybe they'll let me in today.'

Yugi nodded to himself and replaced the sad look with one of determination. He walked off of the balcony and to the door. His hand paused by the handle of the door. "Maybe it's because. . ." he quickly opened the door, startling the Magi slightly, and strode past them in the direction of Saren's room. 

Ryou smiled and waved to Yugi when he spotted him. "Hi, Yugi!" He blinked when Yugi muttered a hello and walked right past him. "Where are you going?" He asked as he followed and walked with him. 

"Saren's room." 

"Good luck. I just came from there, and they wouldn't let me past." 

"I think they'll let me, unless they want to regret it." 

Ryou blinked in surprise. "What does that mean?" 

Yugi looked at him with a big grin and held something up. 

Ryou gasped. "You'd really summon a monster on them? I didn't even know you were a duelist!!" 

Yugi nodded. "I use to duel Jou and Honda all the time, when we weren't working that is." 

"I see." 

~*~*~*~

Bakura lifted an eyebrow when he overheard Ryou and Yugi's conversation as they passed, not noticing him. 'Hm. . .I have to see this! Innocent Yugi prepared to use force to get into her room. How amusing.' He smirked and followed the two down the hall. 

~*~*~*~

They came to a halt at the doors to Saren's room and the Magi crossed their weapons in front of it. "You cannot enter." The one on the right said. 

Yugi glared up at them and Ryou took a couple steps backward, bumping into someone. He let out a surprised gasp when he did and his eyes widened when a pair of arms circled around him and he heard the man chuckle in his ear. 

{It is just me, love.} Bakura said through a mind like Ryou hadn't known of. 

[Bakura? What are you doing here?] 

{I came to see the show.}

[Show?] Bakura didn't have to answer, since Yugi did for him. 

"I'll use force if I have to! Now let me in!" the guards laughed at this. 

"How would you use force on two Magi, Young Prince?" The one on the left asked. 

Yugi glared at them. The air to the left of him rippled slightly and a black portal opened. Both Magis' eyes widened when they recognized what it was. A monster came out of the portal and the space behind him became normal again. 

"Master." The Dark Magician bowed to Yugi, then turned to the Magi. 

"Y-you summoned HIM?!" the Dark Magician glared at the men. 

"Will you let me through?" Yugi asked in a cool voice, which betrayed his expression. 

"W-we can't. We promised that we would let no one bother her." 

"Fine." The men's eyes widened in horror when the Dark Magician stepped up, thinking that he would kill them for sure. 

Two bodies fell unconscious as the Dark Magician knocked them out with his staff. He pushed open the doors and Yugi entered, ordering him to guard outside. 

~*~*~*~

Yugi entered the room and looked around. Saren was no where in sight. "Saren?" Yugi called into the room. He heard a startled splash come from the bathing room and curiously wandered over. He walked through the silk curtain door and found Saren in the bath. His eyes widened and he immediately adverted his gaze and turned away, blushing. 

"Yugi?" A light blush on her cheeks, Saren walked up the steps out of the water and pulled on her thin robe. She took Yugi's shoulders and led him into the bedroom. She chuckled lightly at the blush on his cheeks. 

"S-sorry for interrupting you." He said as he looked at her, then quickly away again. 

"It's alright. Now, what did you want?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. 

Yugi walked over and sat by her, his body facing hers. "I'm worried about you, we all are. We've been trying to see you, but we're always turned away by the Magi." 

She watched him curiously. "So how did you convince them today?"

Yugi blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I threatened to use force." 

She smiled. "I thought I heard laughter." She mused. 

Yugi frowned. "Yeah, they didn't believe me so I summoned Dark Magician." 

She stared at him with wide eyes, startled. "You are master to a Dark Magician?" He nodded. 

"Why is it so surprising?"

"There is only one person known of that possesses the Dark Magician, and that is Yami. Dark Magician is a very powerful and advanced monster, hard for anyone to possess. Yami is the only one that has never had any trouble in ordering it and owning it. Tell me, was it easy for you to command him?" she asked curiously.

Yugi nodded. "He was the first card I received. It has never been hard to command him, but I never really did that. I'm more his friend, than master." He replied. 

"Ah, I see. But he still calls you 'Master' am I correct?" Yugi nodded. "Then that is one more hint of you and Yami being soul mates." She looked at him with a small smile and his blush deepened from what she said. "We've strayed from the subject. Tell me what you came here to." 

"Why have you been locked up? Yami thinks this is all his fault and he feels terrible, not to mention nothing is the same without you around!" 

"It isn't Yami's fault. I'm fine with everything that happened that day, minus the business with my mother and her lackey." She added with a sour face. 

"We could have all done without that." Yugi said. 

"I apologize if I'm causing trouble, Yugi. Please tell Yami it isn't his fault I'm locked up here." She stood and walked over to her balcony. Yugi stood up and walked over to her. 

"What is your reason? Is it. . ." 

She looked down at Yugi when he didn't finish his sentence, but she knew his question. She sighed. "Yes, Yugi. I've been resting a lot the past week, conserving my energy and not trying to exhort myself." She looked back outside. "However, rest means I have been seeing more visions. Don't worry about them, though. They are nothing of importance." Yugi nodded. 

"Okay." He watched her for a while longer before walking back over to the door. He stopped halfway there. "Saren," she turned around to face him and he stared into her eyes. "Please stop lying to me." 

Her eyes widened in shock. "But I'm. . ." she stared back into the intense stare of Amethyst orbs. She let out the breathe she hadn't noticed she had been holding and looked away. 

"I don't want to trouble you, Yugi." 

"No one does. That's why I'm starting to get tired of it." She looked back at him, shocked. He was glaring, not at her, but at himself. "I'm being treated as if I'm a young child, I'm not! I'm an adult now. Please don't be like others." He softened his glare. 

Saren looked away. "Not even I with to know of these terrible things that I foresee." 

"Tell me what it is you see." 

She looked back into his eyes sadly.

"Death."

Yugi's eyes widened.

~*~*~*~

"Is everything ready yet?" Isis asked. "Almost." Pegasus replied. Isis smiled. "Good. All we have left is to wait for the perfect time." 

Pegasus yawned, board. "And when will that be?" 

"When Saren finally decides to come out of her hiding." 

Pegasus looked curiously at her. 'Saren, hiding? Gee, I wonder why. . .' he thought unenthusiastically. 

~*~*~*~

__

"She did not fulfill the destiny she chose." 

"Another path has been opened to her mind." 

"She acted wisely in her new choice." 

"She was very wise for her age when the first path was chosen."

The voices echoed through the darkness of the shadow realm.

__

"Indeed. A child wise enough beyond her years to choose the path that would bring peace."

Four cloaked figures appeared in the darkness, gathered around a pool of glowing water watching it. They watched as Saren stood looking out upon the land, completely oblivious to it and all else around her. 

__

"Instead of the path that would have led to destruction." 

The young cloaked man with golden eyes said.

__

"She is still wise beyond her years. A very understanding woman that puts the lives of others before her very own life." 

The young woman with crimson red eyes said.

__

"She has chosen a path of danger." 

The elderly sounding man with amethyst eyes said.

__

"Of danger, yes, but it is the better choice,"

The young male with piercing blue eyes said.

__

"Over the path of Ultimate Death." 

Finished the young male with golden eyes. 

They then each clasped their hands together forming four different symbols and began a chant, their eyes never leaving Saren. 

~*~*~*~

Saren snapped out of her trance. "Chanting?" She looked around the room. 'Where is it coming from?' as her eyes searched the room they stopped on her table where a small crystal pyramid sat. It began to emit a soft white glow. She quickly crossed the room and stared down at it.

~*~*~*~

In the throne room, Yami, Talla, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu and Seto stopped what they were doing.

"What is that?" Ryou asked. 

"What is what?" Jou asked. 

"I don't hear anything." Honda said. They were both confused. 

"Chanting." Yami answered. "But where is it coming from?" They looked to the doors, startled, when they heard quick footsteps. 

"Saren?" Talla watched her sister walk quickly toward them. "You hear it too?" Saren nodded when she came to a stop in front of them.

They listened as it continued. "Where is it coming from?" Yugi asked. 

"The Shadow Realm." The group, that actually knew what the Shadow Realm is, gasped and stared at Saren. 

"Are you serious?" Anzu asked.

Saren nodded. She held out her hand and Talla's eyes widened. In her palm sat the glowing pyramid. The others had the same reaction as well, and stared at the pyramid. 

"Where did you get that?" Yami asked. 

"It was given to me by my father." 

"What is that?!" Jou asked. 

"It's-" Talla had begun to answer his question.

The chanting suddenly stopped and the pyramid emitted a bright glow, causing everyone to close and cover his or her eyes. 

When the light dimmed, they uncovered their eyes and gasped. Before them now stood four transparent cloaked figures.

All that could be seen of the four figures were their eyes, gently glowing red, blue, gold, and amethyst. "The Millennium Crystal." One of the figures said, his voice young and similar to Seto's. 

"A portal between realms for us to travel through when the time is right." A female voice said. 

The figure with the amethyst eyes nodded its cloaked head. "Created by us and passed down from Amun to you, Sleet." It's deep, elderly, voice said. Yugi's eyes widened and he stared at that man. 

The four figures removed their hoods and the group, including Honda and Jou, gasped. 

~*~*~*~

LK: ::moron's grin:: CLIFFIE!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 

Lara: O.o And I thought *I* was evil! ^-^ I'm so very proud of you, hikari!!

Yami: WHO ARE THEY??? I have TO KNOW!!!

LK: ^-^ You'll just have ta wait. THIS time, I wanna have 70 reviews. No whining!! I have 56, so all ya need ta give me is 14 more reviews, you can do it, can't ya?? 

Lara: Ya know. They might not. . .

Yugi: Don't discourage them!! Come on people!! R+R!!!! And you'll get the next chapter!!!!! 


	10. The Mysterious Visitors Revealed

Desert Rose

Lady Kaiba

AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_! 

LK: Um. . . .Forgot to say that the people went from transparency to solid. . . gomen! KawaiiBlackMoon, you're pretty close to figuring out who they are! ^-^

Lara: But I'm sure it'll still surprise them when they find out!!

LK: I hope so. . .

Yami: SO WHO ARE THEY??

Yugi: . . .Just read it, Yami. Don't yell at them. . .

Yami: Gomen, aibou.

Yugi: 'sokay. R+R!!! ^-^ 

Lara: Um. . .I think this is the last chapter. It might not be though. . .

LK: ::shrugs:: I haven't decided yet, but most likely. 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 10~ The Mysterious Visitors 

~*~*~*~

The elderly one removed his hood and tears came to Yugi's widened eyes. "Grandpa!" 

Sugoroku smiled at Yugi. "Hello, Yugi. You have grown up very well. I'm proud of you." 

Next to him the young man with the piercing blue eyes removed his hood. Seto stared at the man with wide eyes, shocked. 

"F-father?" 

The man didn't smile. He looked into Seto's equally piercing blue eyes. He looked like an older version of Seto, but only about six years older. "Seto. You have done well for yourself over the years, just as Yugi." He replied. 

"Whoa, he looks more like Seto's brother, than his father!" Jou commented from the side. His eyes moved from Seto to Jou, who gulped nervously, and back again. 

Next to him the woman with crimson red eyes removed her hood and smiled at Yami. "Hello, my son." Yami stared at her, in complete shock. 

"Mother?" 

"Shalla!" Shalla turned her eyes to her younger sisters. 

"How are you two?" 

"Fine." Talla answered. 

Next to Shalla the young man with golden eyes removed his hood and he smiled at the startled gasps from Ryou, Bakura, Saren, Seto, and Yami; but mainly the first three. He had light blond, almost white, hair. 

"Malik!!" Ryou cried. 

Malik smiled and looked at Ryou. "Hello, brother." He then looked over at Saren. "I have missed you, Saren." 

Tears came to her eyes. "And I you." She replied. 

"Wait a minute, aren't you all supposed to be dead?!" Jou asked. Shalla looked at him. "We are dead, Jounouchi." 

Malik nodded. "Since our deaths, we have resided in the Shadow Realm, watching over you all." 

"And now we are here to help you." Sugoroku said. 

"How?" Yami asked. 

"We are aware of all Isis and Pegasus are plotting to do. And we don't like it." Seto's father, Arin (Let's just call him that), said. 

"First thing you should know, is that Pegasus is planning on betraying Isis. He has access to several items of evil power." Shalla said. 

"Not only that, but I am afraid he knows of the location of the Millennium Ankh." Malik added. 

"And he will have it soon." Sugoroku said, staring into Yami's eyes seriously. 

"We have to stop them!!" Yugi cried. 

"Saren," she looked to Malik. "Isis plans on attacking when you finally come out of your room. She will be attacking in the near future." Saren's eyes widened as she stared into Malik's eyes. 

'You're. . .sad, Malik?' he nodded, hearing her silent question. 'Because…' he nodded again and she covered her mouth. "Oh, no." she breathed. 

"Yes. Your visions will become reality today." Arin replied and Yugi's eyes widened. 

Sugoroku looked sadly to Yugi and Yami. "I am afraid it is now time for us to leave." 

"No, grandpa!" Yugi ran and held onto Sugoroku. He looked down at him sadly. "Take care, Yugi." 

Tears slipped from Saren's eyes as Malik enveloped her in a loving hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Please don't leave, Malik." 

"Hush," he said softly and he pulled her back a little. "I will always watch over you." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Sleet. I always will." He turned to Ryou and smiled. "Good bye." 

Shalla smiled at Yami again. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I will miss you, Yami. I'm glad you have found your light." She placed a kiss on his forehead, as well as Yugi's and smiled. 

"Good bye, Seto." Arin said and gave his son a small smile. 

"Good bye father."

With another bright flash of light, they disappeared. In their spot was the crystal pyramid, the sennen eye freshly engraved into its front side. 

"They're gone." Saren whispered. 'Death is coming.'

~*~*~*~

Isis suddenly sprang to her feet. "Now is the time!!!!" she hissed gleefully. 

Pegasus smirked. "Indeed." He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling evilly at Isis. 'The Millennium Ankh is now mine.'

~*~*~*~

A group of Magi burst into the throne room three hours after they had been sent to Pharaoh Amun's Pyramid. "Sire, the Millennium Ankh is gone!" 

Yami dismissed them with a wave. "This isn't good." 

"How can we defeat Pegasus if he has the Millennium Ankh?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami pace. 

Talla stood with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes watching Yami as he walked back and forth in front of her. "Now that he has it we will need great amounts of magic to defeat him." 

"Where are we going to get that?!" Yami asked, turning angrily to her. "All we have are Bakura, you, Saren, Ryou, Seto, Anzu, and myself!" he yelled. 

"There's no way that can be enough magic. . ." Talla said quietly. 

"I can help." 

The group looked at Mokuba, standing behind Seto. 

"No." he replied, sternly. 

"Please Big Brother? My magic is really strong now!" 

"I said n-"

Saren kneeled down in front of him. "What can you do?" she inquired softly. 

"Um. . .I know how to summon monsters. . ." 

"Which ones?" Yami asked. 

"Man Eating Bug, Judge Man, Mystic Horseman, Battle OX. . ." 

The group's eyes widened. "How long have you been able to do this, Little Brother?"

Mokuba looked up at Seto. "For about. . ." he counted on his fingers, stopping when he got to the fourth one. He held up his hand. 

"Four days?" 

"No." 

"Weeks?" Yugi asked. 

"No, four months." 

"And you told no one?" Yami asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"No, I'm sorry Yami. I was still practicing." 

"What else do you know?" Yugi asked. 

"Just some normal incantations, but they're powerful!" 

"That makes eight of us then." Bakura said. 

Saren sighed. "If I have to, I shall make the sacrifice."

Talla gaped at her. "No, I won't allow it! That is **_forbidden _**Saren! Under no circumstances may we do it!" 

"I know that, but we may have no **choice**! Understand what we are going up against, _please_." 

"Saren-"

"I promise not to do any such thing if it can be prevented." 

Talla sighed and nodded. "Only, **_only_** if you have no other choice." 

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, curious. 

"Do its guardians have the ability to summon its great and evil powers?" Yami asked suddenly. 

"What?" Jou asked. 

"The shadow realm." Yami specified 'it'.

"Yes." 

"What the Hell is this 'shadow realm'?" Jou demanded. 

"A realm of complete darkness, void of life; in which death accompanies all humans whom enter it." The cold voice of Isis hissed. With several gasps, the group turned to the door to see Isis standing there smugly, Pegasus behind her; a look of utter discuss plagued his features.

"The land your soul will be trapped and in which lay its eternal torture." 

~*~*~*~

LK: Does that part make **any** since? 

Lara: No. 

LK: Thought so. Anyway, sorry for the sort chapter. 

Yugi: This was short?

LK: Compared to other chapters? Yeah..

Lara: Compared to **Xpyne **and** Soli's** chapters? _Duh_!

LK: But I wanted to update. . .and uh, I really should have posted this a while ago. . .

Lara: Like seven **reviews** ago!

LK: Hai, hai. I know. Okay, well, people, we did it! I've completed a story without posting another!!

Lara: _Almost_ completed. It's not done **yet**. 

LK: Yup. One more chapter and it's over! The next chapter is going to have all the really good action in it. 

Lara: And a little _surprise_! Or is it a twist?

LK: Shut up! I don't want you to give it away!! But I promise you will all be _very_ surprised. 

Lara: Unless, somehow, they're telepathic. . . ::Hikari whacks her upside the head:: Itai! That hurt! 

LK: Don't be stupid! Anyway, it's not going to be up for a while because I'm gonna try really hard to make it a long chapter. And, if you people can do it, I wanna have 100 reviews! It's only. . .::counts:: 23 more reviews. . .

Lara: Now I _know_ they can't do _that_!! 

LK: Have confidence!! Ja~! And please R+R!!! 


	11. Owari

Desert Rose

Lady Kaiba

AN/ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. !_! 

LK: Yay!! It's the final chapter!!! 

Lara: _Finally_. 

LK: Hai, hai. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this!! Don't expect the sequel any time soon. I wanna have more than one chapter written when I post it. . .R+R!! 

Lara: You're so cruel to them. . .

LK: ^-^ Hai! Gomen. I'd also like to apologize to everyone for taking so long! It's been almost a YEAR since I last updated!!! I'm *so* sorry, but I had _major_ Writers Block! But now that I've re-read some reviews, and quite a few long Inuyasha fic chaps, I think I'm ready to get back to this! I just want to have this done and over with so that I have free time to work on my school work as well as other stories, and I promise that I will have the sequel up to this fic at some point. Gomen-nasai minna-san! 

Oh, and I'd just like to say that I am VERY unhappy with Cyberkat for the "reviews" I received. No my Egyptian knowledge is NOT based on Xena, that just gave me a little POV into what it might have looked like. Now then, please enjoy the chapter and forgive me….for both the long wait and this chapter…oh, and PLEASE don't kill me!!! ::runs away and hides from reviewers in fear of being pummeled to death by any object of Doom::

****

WARNING!!! This is an ANGST chapter. Meaning that there are no happy-fluffy moments. You have been forewarned. So don't blame me for not warning you!! 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 11~ Visions become Reality

~*~*~*~

Isis grinned evilly at the reactions she received. "How did you get in here?!" Jou yelled. 

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Uh, Jou, use your brain." Anzu replied.

'_Hm, Isis: Sorceress, Pegasus: Ass hole, **friend** of Sorceress…' _ "Oh…"

'W_hat a moron…'_ Pegasus though to himself. _'And that fool is supposed to fight us? Ha! I'll make sure to kill him first.'_ He smiled wickedly,_ 'Once I've dealt with the other nuisance…'_ he glared at the back of Isis. 

Yami watched Pegasus's expressions and his eyes moved to Isis. He smirked inwardly. _'This may yet buy us some time…'_

Yugi looked up at Yami, who glanced at him and gave a short flash of a smile. Yugi brought his attention to Isis, whom had been ranting about something akin to the destruction she would inflict upon the world. Realization hit him when he noticed Pegasus glaring at her. 

"Isis," Yami's voice rang through the room, interrupting her.

She glared. "How dare you interrupt me!!" 

Yami shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask if you knew you are here with no allies." 

"What are you talking about?" she spat. 

Mokuba pointed an accusing finger at Pegasus. "He means that **he** is going to betray you!" 

Seto wrapped an arm around Mokuba's shoulders and pulled him against him. 

Isis stepped to the side and looked back at Pegasus. 

"My Queen! You don't believe them, do you?" he knelt to her. "Who are you going to believe, my Queen? Your dear servant, or your enemy?" his voice oozed with mock sincerity. 

Isis glared fiercely at him. "It's true." she said distastefully. 

Pegasus stood, features emotionless. "Yes, well, can you blame me? I've had to listen to you rant about your damn problems with the Pharaoh for months now. All you ever did was come up with ridiculous plans to get revenge and doing absolutely nothing more while I did all of the work. _My_ men were the ones that attacked the Pharaoh's caravan and **_I_** was the one whom attacked the city. Now, my _queen_," he said mockingly, "it's your time to die!" he suddenly threw out his hand and a gust of pure energy lashed out. 

Isis had no time to react as she was hit by the blast and sent flying into the wall at the opposite end of the room. She crumpled to the ground after the force of the impact subsided. She lifted her head and glared, supporting her body with her forearms. "You… b-bastard!" 

A pair of gentle hands came to rest on Isis, one on her right arm, the other on her left shoulder. She looked up, surprised. "Why…. Why do you help me?" 

Saren smiled down. "Though you are our enemy, you are still my mother." 

To Isis's left, Talla knelt, following suit. "Talla-"

Talla gazed down at her mother, not in compassion or admiration, but in pity. "We must stick together. It is our duty to protect others of our family, as well as the gates we guard."

The two sisters helped their mother to her feet, and Isis was shocked to find those whom had just moments before been her enemies, now standing guard for her. 

Isis chuckled bitterly to herself, eyes shadowed. " _'Your allies will one day become your enemies, and your enemies your friends.' _" Saren and Talla stared at her confused. "So this is what he meant. The bastard. He knew the entire time…" 

"Who?" Yugi questioned from close by. 

"Amun." 

"Father?" Saren was surprised. "Did he say that to you once?" 

Isis nodded. "The day I abandoned you. All of you." 

Pegasus yawned in boredom. "Are you done chit chatting yet? I'm getting bored." 

Isis turned a fierce glare onto him. "Oooo, I'm shaking." Pegasus rolled his eyes. 

Isis pushed away from her daughters' support and walked in front of the group. "You should be." She snarled. Behind her, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Saren, Talla, Anzu, and Mokuba summoned their staffs'; Yami summoned his own staff, in which was engraved the eye of Re. Yugi clutched the small crystal pyramid at his neck and stood back with Mokuba. 

"Where did you get that?!" Mokuba whispered when his eyes caught sight of the crystal. 

"When no one was watching." Yugi whispered in return. "I don't think he should get a hold of it."

Mokuba nodded. "I agree." 

Yami glanced at his comrades and friends. When his eyes fell on Jou and Honda, he noticed they did not have any means of protection, and yet were glaring fiercely at Pegasus. Yami made a small gesture and weapons appeared in their hands. The two looked confused, then turned their attention to Yami. He glanced back at Yugi and Mokuba for a moment before returning his gaze to them. They nodded in understanding and quickly took their places in front of the two.

Isis called forth a ball of black light and sent it flying toward Pegasus, who threw his hand out and neutralized the blast easily. "You will pay for what you have done!" She exclaimed as she summoned her own staff. 

A smirk lifted the corners of Pegasus's lips. "I can hardly wait." 

__

'How **dare** you mock me!' she sneered mentally. "Arrogant fool." She swung the staff and Pegasus skidded backwards only a foot from the force of the impact her invisible attack had created. He smirked and a low chuckle emitted from his throat.

"Is that the best you have, Your Majesty?!" he questioned, amusement in his voice. 

Isis growled low in her throat, barely audible. She surprised everyone in the room with her next actions. She suddenly charged Pegasus. Catching him off guard, she managed to hit him square in the gut, throwing him into the doors and knocking the wind out of him. 

__

'How-how did she-…?' he stared at the floor, eyes wide as he held his stomach. His eyes became shrouded in shadows as he straightened, a smirk pulling up a corner of his mouth. "You have surprising strength, but also a small advantage which will never present itself again." His evil laugh echoed off of the walls of the room, sending shivers down Yugi and Mokuba's spines. 

Isis held her staff in front of her in a defensive stance and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Now you _will _die!" Pegasus reached into his robe and pulled out the Millennium Ankh as he spoke. Isis's eyes widened. 

__

/Saren! Talla! Be careful! The Millennium Ankh turns into-/ 

"Aah!" 

The sound of Isis's staff clattering to the floor filled the room and eleven pairs of eyes widened. 

Isis stared down at the floor in shock, hands clutched at her abdomen. Deep crimson fluid flowed into her line of sight and she just stared at it. She let out a raspy breath, pain filling her every time she inhaled or exhaled. She gasped in pain as the long, smooth, and deadly sharp metal object was ripped out of her and she fell to her knees. 

Pegasus stared down at her, face void of emotion, but eyes dancing in the adrenala of the sight of her blood and the feel of the blade as it tore through her flesh. He scowled down at her and sent her flying to the opposite end of the room with an unseen power. He lifted the bloodstained blade up into his view and licked the cool metal, a smirk of pure malice and evil gracing his lips as he did so. 

"I can taste it. The power of the guardians. The ancient blood of a sorceress. I crave for more of it." He chuckled as his eyes looked among the group, and falling on the sisters, the same look mortification on their features, as they stare down at their mother's almost dead body- mere inches from their feet. 

"Mother!" Saren cried as she fell to Isis's side. Tears pooled down her cheeks to fall upon the woman. 

"-aren. My…..daughter. Please…..forgive….me…for-" Saren shook her head as more tears fell.

"Don't talk!" 

"For-" Isis insisted on continuing, "leaving you…..when you were younger. Please." She begged. Saren nodded as Talla fell to her knees on the other side. They both grasped their mother's hands. 

"We do, mother. We do." Talla replied. Isis smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Amun, I am finally coming to join you." She breathed. Her final words said, she left the world of the living with a soft sigh. 

Yami found tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Pain in his heart. From the loss of this woman whom he didn't even know? Whom had merely minutes ago been his enemy? No. Pain from the loss of the woman whom was his grandmother, the kind and loving woman that had lost her heart somewhere long ago. 

Anzu let her tears fall freely. Though she, too, had never met her grandmother, she felt as if she had known the woman all her life. 

"Don't cry," Pegasus's voice calmly, sweetly, stated. "You will all be joining her soon enough." He continued, smirking. 

Talla looked up at Pegasus, pure hatred burning in her eyes, a malicious look on her face. Before anyone knew what happened, a ray of burning red light shot at Pegasus. He barely had enough time to lift his arm to block, however he had. A small explosion put a hole into the wall to his right, indicating where the light had hit after being deflected by his weapon. He glared. 

"Clever, Talla, but it didn't work." 

Talla smirked. "I think it did its job well." Her eyes adverted to the ground he stood on. Below him, the ground was a wavering circle of light- as if the rippling of water. He glared down at it. 

"What is this?!" he cringed, shielding his face as it became a whirlwind around him. He glared past the rippling whirlwind at the smirking sorceress. He smirked and began to laugh. "Hahahaha, this is a very nice trick- for tourists." 

Talla's eyes widened as he spoke, unnerving her. "What?!" 

The whirlwind suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces, like glass shooting all throughout the room, but more powerful than that frail substance. Pieces flew past Yugi and the Pharaoh, slicing fine lines into their skin. Yugi stared in horror as he watched a piece fly towards him, only to barely miss him. He felt a sharp sting on his cheek and lifted his hand to it, feeling the sticky, coppery substance as it slid down his cheek. He pulled his hand into his line of view and his eyes widened when he saw it covered in his blood. 

Yami looked down to his lover, eyes widening, confirming his horrors. He too had been scratched, but it didn't feel as bad a Yugi's looked. He grabbed Yugi and pulled him protectively to himself, shielding him from any others that dared attempt to scar the beautiful skin. 

~*~*~*~

Talla gasped, her eyes widening even more as her barrier was broken and the shards flew past her. As the blinding shower of shards passed, she felt a small sting of pain before it passed completely. She fell forward to the ground, realization hitting her just as she hit the floor. She had been hit. A dozen water shards had pierced through her, cutting through as if she were nothing but water. She was dying. Blood quickly circled her body, creating a crimson bed. She saw the horror filled look in her only daughters eyes, muttering one small word before her world went black. "Anzu….." 

~*~*~*~

Pegasus's malicious laugh echoed through the room and his gaze turned to the two females that remained. "Now for you, Princess…" he chuckled. Saren's gaze snapped from the corpses that had minutes ago been her mother and sister to the evil man that was their murderer. Something flew toward her. Something long, thin, and deathly sharp. She expected to feel the sharp pain of it piercing her body, but it never came. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person in front of her. 

"ANZU!!!!" Yugi's cry rang through the room. Anzu had jumped in the way, shielding Saren. The long blade stuck through Anzu, ending on the other side. It melted into nothing as she fell, lifeless, to the floor. It had pierced through her heart. A quick but painful death. 

Pegasus frowned slightly. "Stupid girl. No matter, I was going to kill her next anyway…" He smiled as he watched Saren staring down at the girl. With his eyes narrowing slightly, his smile spread to an evil grin and he held out his hand. He snapped his fingers and Saren went flying into the wall behind her. A loud, pain-filled cry echoed through the room. Blood quickly began to stain her clothes, leaking from invisible wounds. She was slowly turning pale as yet another wound was made and more blood flowed freely down to the floor. 

Seto desperately tried to cover his brother's eyes. He was too young, he did not need to see so many deaths. Jou watched in horror as an invisible force was torturing Saren. 

__

'Why? Why is all this happenin'?!? Firs' Isis, then Talla, Anzu, an' now Saren?? Who will he kill next? Will it be Honda or me? Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou? Or Yug??? I can't let this happen!' He clenched his fist, looking away as he thought. He grasped his sword with both hands, his knuckles becoming white. _'I can't-'_

"Why you-" Jou blinked, his thoughts interrupted. He looked up in time to see Honda charging Pegasus.

_'Looks like we had da same idea.'_

Pegasus glared at him. _'Foolish boy…'_ he sent Honda flying back into the wall using a shield to throw him. His attention went back to his victim, screaming as unseen claws tore into her flesh. 

Honda slid down the wall, cringing in pain. Rubbing the back of his head, he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. "Ya alright bud??" Jou asked as he ran over to help up his friend. 

Honda nodded. "Yeah, fine." Another painful cry rang out through the room as Saren's clothes were ripped at her chest and even more blood spilled. Whatever had its hold on her let go and she crumpled to the floor. Her back appeared the same way, torn as if something pierced through her.

"Ironic how the sorceresses that have the power to protect themselves and their loved ones don't even use it…" Pegasus laughed as all the blood made its way to the feet of the others, and he disappeared. 

"With the queen and princesses destroyed, all that remains… are the Pharaoh… his prince… guardians… and friends…" His voice echoed through the room, filled with sick amusement. "Who will be next? Only I know. Hahahahahahahahaha!!" And with that, the voice faded, leaving the young men shocked, staring at the bodies of Saren, Talla, Anzu, and Isis.

"Please….tell me this isn't real…" Yugi begged, looking up to Yami. Yami fell to his knees and hugged Yugi tightly, his eyes filled with remorse, saddened by the loss of four important people. 

"Yugi…." He felt the little light's tears begin to soak his clothing and he held him tighter. Yami looked to the others. Seto was busy comforting Mokuba, Bakura was trying to snap Ryou out of his shock, Honda looked disgusted with himself, and Jou looked extremely pissed- ready to kill something. Each of them had bleeding cuts from the shards, each except for Mokuba, whom had been pushed behind his big brother for protection.

"Damn it!!" Jou yelled as he punched the wall. He turned around and faced the group. "We coulda helped….coulda protected 'em." He said, looking down at the floor, his eyes now filled with pain and sadness. "An' we didn't." 

"Do not blame yourself." Seto said. He walked over to Jou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will do nothing but make you feel useless when we will need you most." 

"Onii-chan's right. Don't beat yourself up." Mokuba then glared and balled his little fist. "We'll get revenge!! For all of them!!!" 

Jou smiled at the little Kaiba and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, little buddy." 

Mokuba grinned. "No prob." 

"Yugi?" Yami drew their attention as Yugi pulled away from him and walked to Saren. Yami stood and began to follow him. "Yu-"

"She didn't deserve it, Yami." He said quietly. "She didn't deserve to die. Especially not that way."

Yugi gently rolled Saren onto her back and knelt down alongside her, gently caressing her cheek. He looked over to his best friend, then Talla, and Isis. Yami watched as Yugi's eyes became dark, shrouded in shadows. "He'll pay for this," he stated, anger lacing his voice, "I swear." 

Yami stared at Yugi with wide eyes, shocked, as did Seto, Ryou, and Bakura. Jou and Honda hadn't noticed since they had been thinking the exact same thing. They wanted revenge, and they would have it. 

~*~*~*~

"What will we do now, Yami?" Bakura asked. The four bodies had been carried away to be prepared and mummified. Yami paced in his room, the others watching him. They had cleaned themselves up almost an hour earlier and were now discussing how they would go about their revenge. They did not wish to return to the Throne Room as the servants cleaned the blood away best to their abilities. 

"I do not know." Yami stopped and looked at his lover. Yugi was being very quiet. He had been since he uttered those words of revenge. "Yugi?" Yami walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. Yugi snapped out of his thought and looked up at Yami. 

"Yes?" 

"What are you thinking? You haven't spoken a single word in an hour." 

Yugi looked away, staring back down at his hands again, not responding. 

"How do you plan on getting your revenge?" Yami asked. Yugi stiffened some. 

"Y-you heard me?" Yami nodded. 

"I heard what you said." Seto said. 

"As did we." Bakura added. 

Yugi blushed faintly. Jou lifted an eyebrow. "Revenge? If Yug wants revenge, then Pegasus is in for it." Yugi's blush deepened. 

"Yeah, he picked the wrong people to mess with." Honda added, nodding. 

Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, and Ryou looked at the three, confused. "What do you mean?" Yami inquired. 

Jou looked to Yugi. With a sigh he said, "I don' think we should be the ones to say any thin'. You gotta tell them, Yug." 

Yugi nodded. "I-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "My grandfather was the village healer…before he passed away…" He looked up to meet a confused crimson gaze. Yugi got up and knelt down by the bed. He reached under, looking for something. "He-" he pulled out a gold box and climbed back up on the bed. "-gave me this."

"What is it?" Mokuba asked. 

"It contains my deck….and…" he opened it, pulling out his dueling deck and reaching in for something else. "…and this…" he pulled out a small rod, a crystal ball siting on top of it. "It's his staff. It enhances its wielder's magical abilities and has powerful abilities of its own." 

"So you're saying that you…" Bakura began. 

Yugi nodded and finished his sentence. "Can use magic. How else would I be able to summon Dark Magician?"

"That is a good question. I new I sensed something about you when we first meet, Yugi." Ryou said. He smiled. "That means you are not completely defenseless. We can all fight now…" 

"We should come up with some sort of plan now." Yami said as Yugi sifted through his deck. They all nodded in agreement. 

~*~*~*~

A knock on the door was barely noticed before a Medjai walked in urgently. "Pharaoh!" He bowed before Yami and held out a rolled piece of parchment to him. "This was sent by Pegasus." Yami took it and read it. 

"What does it say, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up at him. 

Yami sighed. "We won't have to go and find him now. He has selected a battleground." 

"Should we trust it?" Seto asked. 

"Not likely." He looked back to the Medjai. "Gather Medjai. You will accompany us to this location, but remain hidden far enough away. Should Pegasus have any traps, you will intervene. However, do not attempt to attack Pegasus." The Medjai nodded, took the parchment and hurriedly left.

~*~*~*~

They arrived at the expanse of desert an hour later. Both lucky and unlucky for them there were many dunes surrounding the area. Ryou stood towards the back of the group, holding a bow, a quiver of arrows on his back. Yami and Yugi were in the front, Seto, Jou, Honda, and Bakura behind them; Mokuba standing beside Ryou. 

"So good of you to come." Pegasus said, smiling. _'How amusing! The Young Prince is angry.' _He smirked as he studied Yugi glaring darkly at him. "Ah, I see the little Prince isn't too happy with me." He was greatly amused now. Yami pulled Yugi behind him slightly. 

"Why are you doing this? Why did you kill them?" Yami asked, glaring coldly. 

"Why? Why dear Pharaoh, because those who get in my way must be eliminated." He replied. 

Yami stepped back slightly, holding his staff out in front of Yugi and himself, his eyes narrowing further. 

A light arrow suddenly flew fast Pegasus's face, an inch away from striking his nose. He stepped back on instinct, eyes wide. "What?!" he stared at the arrow as it burned in the sand and began to fade. "How could a creature have been summoned without my sensing it?" he looked around in search of what had shot that arrow, only to find noting. His eyes widened further at the sound of a pair of wings flap, then something whistle through the air at a high speed. He quickly moved out of the direction the sound was heading in. Just as he cleared the space, another light arrow hit where he had been.

"Ah!" He cried out as another arrow pierced the skin of his left arm. He grasped the plain arrow and hissed as the wound burned. He glared up at the group ahead of him, most of which appeared surprised. His eyes moved to the two in the back and focused on Ryou. He stood in a ready stance, his hand in the position it would be if it had recently released an arrow, the bowstring still vibrating. "You did this!?" Pegasus glared at the platinum haired boy. 

"With my help." An angelic feminine voice added. Something quickly flew by Pegasus, catching his long hair in the wind, and came to a stop in front of the group. The creature turned to face Pegasus as she floated to the sand. The creature was clearly female, with waist length purple hair. She wore a yellow dress that seemed to be a simple robe, wrapping around her torso and flowing to just above her ankles, splitting from her left thigh diagonally- in front of her legs. Another half of the robe split off into two pieces to cross themselves from the back to over her chest and rest on the junctions between her shoulders and neck. From there they fell over her forearms to rest in front. 

Protruding from her back were six beautiful white wings. A big, spherical, blue gem rested just below her waist, weighing down on a flat, large ringed gold chain that sat on her hips. Another, smaller, gem fell from a simple gold chain around her neck. Two anklets fell loosely around her left ankle, and a small red teardrop-shaped gem rested against her forehead, hanging from another gold chain. In her left hand she held the Silver Bow and Arrow. Her sapphire eyes glared at Pegasus. 

"Wingweaver." Pegasus growled. "Who summoned you?!" 

Wingweaver remained silent. Lifting her bow, she drew back another arrow. "I'll not betray my master. He may reveal himself if he chooses." She replied dangerously. 

Pegasus struggled to lift his left arm, glaring at Wingweaver. He looked down, shocked. "What?! Why can't I move?" As soon as he spoke the words an insignia appeared around him. "Spellbinding Circle!" he growled, then glared up. "You think this will stop me?!"

"For a time." A soft voice spoke. Pegasus's eyes shot to the one that had dared to speak. The Young Prince. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but Yugi met his glare with just as much ferocity. 

"Hahahahahaha," an evil laugh rumbled in his throat as he eyed the short teen. "What do you think you can do, Little Prince. You are defenseless to my power." His eyes shifted to the sound of a dangerous hiss. Wingweaver did not look happy in the least.

Suddenly another creature appeared, this one looking just about as happy as the other. And this one Pegasus had sensed. He scoffed. "What, couldn't think of anything stronger to summon?" Spellbinding Circle's hold on him was broken and he was quick in destroying the pitiful monster. "You'll never defeat me this way, Pharaoh!" he exclaimed as he threw a blast of energy toward the head of the group, directly at Wingweaver.

He smirked as the blast drew nearer, her fate inevitable. "What!?" his eyes widened as the attack crackled in front of her for a moment then shot back at him. He drew an arm up to block the blast and was sent flying. He landed a ways away from the group, on the nearest dune. He hissed as he pushed himself up and glared at them. _'Yet another summon I did not sense. Who is doing this? _How _are they doing it?!'_

He grimaced as he took a step. He had been injured by that. He would have to not let it happen again. Making a mental note not to be so careless, he took a few more steps forward. 

Wingweaver shot the arrow she had been holding and Pegasus merely put up his hand, creating a shield. He had not been expecting the shield to fail. It hadn't even phased the arrow! Now he was pissed. _Someone_ was doing this, summoning monsters, without his noticing and he didn't know why. He was confused. He frowned. _'I **hate** being confused.'_

"I don't know which of you is summoning these monsters without my knowledge, but I will find out. You can't hide forever!" 

"Go on, Pegasus, and take a wild guess!" Bakura flung his hand forward, sending a gust of what appeared to be only wind, in his direction. Pegasus had to brace himself at the impact, arms crossed in front of his face. The cape he had been wearing was torn into pieces and fluttered through the air. 

Pegasus chuckled darkly. "So you do have some power after all, Bakura. I thought that was only a rumor." 

The fiend growled in response. 

Pegasus smiled with psychotic amusement. His eyes then quickly flashed from Bakura to the young boy in the back. He held a card in his hand, and was chanting a quiet summoning spell. 

~*~*~*~

Mokuba glared at Pegasus with hatred as he watched everything that happened. He turned his attention to Ryou when movement caught his eye and saw him load an arrow and fire. Amazingly, the arrow weaved through the young men in its path and hit its target without being noticed. _'Wow! Ryou is amazing!'_ he thought. His attention was drawn back to his enemy as another card was played and he was unable to move.

He decided to summon a monster and glared as Pegasus called it weak. Battle Ox was one of his favorite monsters! He stared in shock as Pegasus was freed and destroyed his monster first, then attacked Wingweaver and was thrown back several feet. He was a little surprised when Bakura decided to attack and heard the darker version of Ryou growl. 

Mokuba lifted up another card, intent on attacking Pegasus with another monster. He squeaked as something stopped his spell and he was pulled away from Ryou. "Seto!" He cried out, panicked. 

He looked to his big brother to see horror filling his eyes. He reached out to him from within the giant hand. "Seto!!!"

"Mokuba!!!!" 

"Help, Seto!" He winced as the hand tightened. "Ah!" 

~*~*~*~

Seto turned to the sound of Mokuba's panicked voice and his eyes grew wide in horror. A giant hand was pulling his brother away from them, up into the air. 

"Seto!!!"

"Mokuba!!!!" Seto cried out. He couldn't get to him! 

"Help, Seto!" Mokuba winced as the hand tightened around him. "Ah!"

Seto turned, sneering at Pegasus. "Leave him alone!" he brandished his staff menacingly.

Pegasus tsked, waving his finger back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah, High Priest. Didn't you know if you bring children to the battlefield, they could get hurt? Or even killed?" he said pleasantly, another cry from the boy following his words. 

~*~*~*~

Honda growled and charged him. "Pegasus!" He leapt and brought his sword down. A shield appeared and flung him away carelessly, like a rag doll. 

Yugi gasped. "Are you okay, Honda?" he asked as he rushed to his fallen friend. 

Honda sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine Yugi." 

"Moron." Bakura scoffed. 

The anger in Seto's eyes grew as another pained cry was heard from his little brother. He used his powerful mage magic and threw an electrifying blue ball Pegasus's way. 

Pegasus barely dodged as the shield once again failed, receiving a jolt in his left arm. He glared and then smirked. Another, more excruciating cry rang through the air and Pegasus waved. "Bye, bye, kiddy." He said. His amusement grew at the looks on everyone's faces as the words registered and they looked to Mokuba. The giant hand opened and dropped the boy, his body falling limply to the ground.

Seto ran over to him and fell at his side. "Mokuba…." He lifted his little brother onto his lap, gently caressing his cheek. Tears fell onto Mokuba's extremely pale skin as Seto cried, his eyes shadowed from view. Mokuba had the life squeezed out of him, literally… Seto turned his icy orbs on Pegasus, pure and eternal hatred burning in them. "You'll pay for that." Even his voice had gone icy cold, all other emotion completely wiped from him.

Pegasus smirked. "Just goes to show you that little kids don't belong on the battlefield." He chided casually. His eyes flickered to Yugi, helping Honda, and his smile grew wicked. A ball of black, electrifying, magic formed near him as he smirked at the Pharaoh. "One down, seven to go." He chuckled darkly. "Which one will be next? Only I know…hahahahahahaha!" 

The ball suddenly shot forward and Yami's eyes widened. "No!" he turned in time to see the ball make contact. "YUGI!!!" The Pharaoh was forced to shield his face from the strong winds in the aftershock. As the dust cleared away, his eyes widened in shock. 

Yugi stared up at his friend, tears falling from his amethyst eyes. He held out his arms as his friend fell onto him. "Honda!!" Yugi sobbed. 

Honda let out a breathy chuckle as he was lowered to the sand and Jou ran over. He opened his eyes and smiled at his little friend. "Hey, stop crying." He said. "I'll be fine!" he tried to assure the young prince. 

Yugi nodded, more tears falling down his face. "Why?" He asked.

Honda looked at him, slightly shocked. "Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. Honda looked at Jou.

"Honda…" he quickly whipped his tears away and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah, you'll be just fine, buddy." 

Honda smiled at them both a last time before he closed his eyes, taking his final breath. One last tear rolled down Yugi's face as he closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect. 

~*~*~*~

Pegasus watched the little scene in amusement. He smirked as a thought entered his mind and he prepared another attack. Now was the perfect time, after all, no one was paying attention to him.

~*~*~*~

Yugi's eyes widened as another blast came and the wind and sand lashed out at him, forming little cuts on his skin. His eyes widened as he looked at his other friend. Jou was in a stance, holding his sword up to block the majority of the attack and lower the impact. Jou's eyes were narrowed dangerously at Pegasus and he sneered. 

"Damn bastard! That's a low blow, even for you!" he yelled. 

Yugi looked back to their enemy to see him smirking. 

"I wonder how you sensed my attack. Right now, you should be joining you friend, there, in death." Pegasus replied, regarding him with slight curiosity. 

Jou smirked. "You wanna know my little trick? Fine!" With a flash of light behind him, a monster was summoned. Sword Stalker. Jou's smirk widened at Pegasus's reaction. "Dat's right! I've got a little trick that's been kept up my sleeve. Dat bunch over there aren't the only one who got sorcerer blood." Jou stood and tore off the little remaining of his shirt. There were a few scorch marks on him, and not to mention his chest was exposed, but he could care less. 

Jou pointed his sword at Pegasus. "Go to Yami, Yug." He ordered. Yugi nodded and quickly ran over to his lover, whom promptly wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him and hide him from Pegasus at the same time. Yami's gaze was focused on Pegasus, cursing him for trying to harm his beautiful little angel. 

Both Ryou and Bakura were a little distracted when Jou removed his shredded article of clothing. Ryou shook his head and looked to the enemy. _'Now's not the time to enjoy the view.'_ He chided himself. Bakura shook his head and told himself the exact same thing and turning back to the enemy as well. 

"Ya ready buddy?" Jou asked, his glare never wavering. A grunt like growl was his reply as Sword Stalker stepped up next to him. The blonde drew his sword back, falling into an attack stance, oddly, the same one as his beloved monster. "Yaaa!!" Both launched themselves at the same time. Jou fell behind Sword Stalker a little as they neared Pegasus. 

"Pathetic!" Pegasus cried as the monster slashed at him and he dodged before destroying the annoying swordsman, though that had been slightly more difficult than the ones the kid summoned. 

Jou smirked. He had stopped several feet from their enemy and waited for the precise moment. "Heh, baka." He said to himself. He quickly brought his sword down and slashed into the sand. Immediately, a wave of sand flew at an incredible speed at Pegasus and collided with him. Sword Stalker had merely been a distraction. 

Pegasus was sent flying back, almost becoming buried in the dune behind him from the force of the impact. Sand stung his body as energy crackled on his skin, effectively causing a few injuries. As the dust cleared, Pegasus smirked and pulled himself from the sandy confines. "Hahahah! Oh, that was certainly good! Such sweet power!" His smirk broadened becoming a demented grin as his eyes narrowed on the surprised blond. "Too bad it wasn't so strong…I'm guessing that was you're strongest attack, wasn't it?! Hahaha-" his deranged laughter was cut short as an arrow pierced his left shoulder. Shortly after, another came rushing toward him, shining in a bright light. 

That arrow pierced through the newly fabricated shield, shattering it to Pegasus' utter astonishment. "What?!" Pegasus cringed, attempting to block the magical wind that lashed at him moments after his shield shattered. 

After the winds died down he looked up, his hand gripping his shoulder. More wounds had been caused by the mystical wind, and looked up with wide eyes at the site that he beheld. Ryou and Bakura had moved to the shocked blonde's sides, each glaring at Pegasus with complete malevolence. Their hatred for him burned in their twin chocolate orbs. Ryou stood in his ready stance, another arrow notched. 

"This battle is far from over, Pegasus." The shorter chocolate-eyed boy said his voice calm and venomous. 

Pegasus' eyes narrowed at the teen. "Indeed." Gripping the arrow in his shoulder, he ripped it out, wincing slightly in pain. He ignored the blood that fell and pain that radiated from the flesh wound. He suddenly lashed out with his magic, sending a black sphere directly at the three. Ryou released the arrow, which had begun to glow faintly with a yellow light. It shot straight for the black sphere. As soon as the two meet, the arrow pierced the orb and it was naturalized. Pegasus glared at the smirking archer. "You'll pay, boy." 

"We will see." Ryou replied. 

Pegasus' attention was then drawn to the young Priest. Seto stood just ahead of the Pharaoh and his Prince, hands folded together in an unknown way. His pinkies and forefingers remained up, pressed against one another, as his middle fingers folded together, his thumbs crossed and concealed within his palms. His forefingers hovered inches from his lips as he chanted his spell, icy azure orbs glaring at Pegasus. 

"God of life, god of death, god of the life to come, arise from the darkness to grant me your powers. Rise great Anubis, from the depths of your domain, and bestow to me the fires of the Underworld!" a dark cloud began to circle around him, coiling up like a snake would as it climbs up it's master. Seto outstretched his arms, the black cloud following and curling around his arm to coil into a ball of shining darkness, floating above his palms. 

"You'll have to do more than summon the power of the gods to defeat me!" Pegasus laughed. 

Seto glared as he retracted his hands, his right holding the black orb of crackling darkness, still facing the sky. The transparent form of a man with a dog's pitch black head stood near Seto, intently watching the battle, though his eyes were mainly on the evil man. "Anubis is awaiting you, Pegasus. Can't you see him?" he questioned in a cold tone. Pegasus merely smirked, effectively riling Seto's anger more. Seto threw out his right hand, sending the orb dashing straight at his greatly hated enemy. 

Just as the orb was mere inches from Pegasus, a shield leapt to his rescue as he summoned up the Millennium Ankh. The force of the collision congregated a combination of harsh winds, unforgiving sand, and pure, dark energy. Each of the teens shielded their faces, and each other, in preparation for the backlash that would hit them in a matter of seconds. As Yugi buried his face into his lover's chest, the crystal pyramid around his neck began to glow. Each teen blinked in surprise. Very little of the backlash hit them at all. Every few seconds or so, a thin black whisp of energy shot by, drawing thin, long, and/or deep lines of crimson into flesh. The group of teens each looked up to find that some unknown force was shielding them as well as it could.

Yugi gasped as he noticed the glow of the crystal and pulled the small pyramid out into sight. It's glow radiated until the backlash died out. It slowly flickered out. "What was dat?!" Jou asked, astonished. 

Pegasus frowned. He knew the Ankh would shield him from the power, but he had been hoping, and certainly thought the annoying teens would have been severely injured. He was disappointed to find them with barely any cuts. "You should have been severely injured." He growled in anger. His attention was drawn to the Pharaoh when the Sennen Eye began to glow and the Pharaoh smirked. 

"The fates are on our side." The Pharaoh stated. 

During everything that had happened since Mokuba was killed, Wingweaver had retreated to the sky to keep a watchful eye on her master. She had been slightly surprised when the backlash reached even her, and grateful when she was shielded from it as well as her master and allies. 

Yami threw some of his power at Pegasus, only to have it rebound and head for them instead. Once again, the shield appeared. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath. This wouldn't work! But then how would they defeat him? He was about to use another of his attacks, this one of the stronger in his arsenal, when Yugi's gentle tough to his arm stopped him. Yami blinked down at his lover. "Yugi…"

Since the Pharaoh's attack had been stopped, Bakura decided he would try his hand at attacking with his winds again and again. The attacks had absolutely no effect and each rebound. 

As the shield blocked another rebound attack, Yugi's amethyst eyes pleaded with Yami. "Please. Let me try."

"But-"

"Yami! I think I'm the only one that can defeat him!"

"I think he may be right." Seto said. He stood close to the Pharaoh and his lover, protected by the shield. "After all, Pegasus couldn't even sense when he summoned any of his monsters." 

Yami sighed and nodded. No way was he going to be able to keep him from doing it anyway. Yugi smiled his thanks before stepping forward.

Pegasus chuckled at the amusing sight of the Young Prince glaring death at him. "And just what do you think you will be able to do, Prince?" he inquired with amusement. 

The look on Yugi's young looking face was uncharacteristic as he smirked at the evil man before him. The look slowly faded as Yugi closed his eyes, holding the crystal out before him. He began to quietly mutter an incantation and the pyramid floated in place as he separated his hands. It began to glow with a light blue tint as winds began to gently ruffle hair and torn clothing. Yugi mentally sighed. _'It's the only way…'_

"Guardians of the Shadow Realm, come forth and do your will. Cast upon us your power, help us stop this threat…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Pegasus asked, lifting an eyebrow as he watched the teen and listened to his chant. 

He continued his voice barely above a whisper. "…I give to you all the power in my blood. Bind us with your alchemy to seal this evil soul. I give to you…" A tear rolled down his cheek from his closed eyes and caught the attention of his allies. 

"So…this is the only way to stop him…?" Bakura let out a quiet, rueful chuckle as realization hit him. Jou looked down at the Tomb Robber before turning his gaze back to his best friend. 

He nodded to himself. "Do what ya must, Yuug." He said quietly.

Ryou nodded his agreement. "Yes, no one will blame you." He added. 

"Everything will be fine." Seto continued. All eyes were on the young sorcerer prince.

Yami drew up behind Yugi, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his right hand on his lover's. "I will always be with you." He whispered into his ear. More tears fell from Yugi's now open amethyst eyes as he finished the incantation.

"...the power of six sorcerers' souls…" his incantation complete, the crystal pyramid glowed brilliantly with ancient power. All eyes closed as it exploded into a blinding white light. 

"What?! What did that little bastard do? NOOOO!!!!" 

Yugi faintly heard the startled and pained cry of Pegasus in his defeat. He heard the reassurances from his friends and felt the tightening of his lovers' arms. Yugi nestled into the warmth of his lover, his Pharaoh, as he whispered the very last of his secretly imbedded spell. "Let these six souls find each other again…and give birth to a new soul…the guardian soul…forever the protector of this great power of both the ancients, and the realm of shadows…"

As the pinnacle of the light died away, the sight of seven limp forms were revealed to the eyes of the shocked Medjai whom had witnessed everything, from the beginning of the battle, to the very end. 

Four cloaked forms stood near the bodies of the Pharaoh and his friends. The Crimson gaze of Shalla watched the forms of her son and his lover in sorrow. The two looked as if they were merely sleeping cuddled next to each other, the Pharaoh holding his prince protectively to himself. Her eyes moved to the icy blue-eyed teen near them, then over to the trio. 

She sighed as she turned to her companions. "Yugi made the right choice in their situation."

Sugoroku nodded. "Yes. He was a smart boy."

"And he did the right thing by casting that spell of his." Malik added. 

Arin nodded. He walked over to the crystal pyramid and picked it up. It glowed with the presence of seven souls. Turning to Shalla, he presented it to her. She reached out a hand and released the souls within. Malik caught the one tainted with darkness before it could escape, and the four of them watched as the souls of their loved ones floated away to await rebirth.

"Death comes to all life…" Shalla said as she watched two souls in particular, "…But rebirth comes to only those who deserve it."

~*~ Owari ~*~

LK: Oh, kami…I finally finished it!! ::shrinks away:: Please don't kill me!! I wasn't happy with killing them either, but it had to be done!!

Lara: Hai, if she hadn't, then the basis for the sequel wouldn't have been created. 

LK: Right. Now remember, the sequel will not be going up soon, I repeat: NOT soon!! I'm currently working on my Inuyasha fic, Isshi no Ichimu, so once I have finished that, I think I may concentrate more on the sequel. If you're interested in it, then please go read it, I'd love to know what my other reviewers think of the story! Ja matta ne~

~*~ Lady Kaiba ~*~

Final Chapter word count: 7,935

Final Chapter page count: 15


End file.
